Les Jumeaux de la Nuit
by Dragonna
Summary: Une appendice noire caressa la joue de Dream qui cligna des yeux, essayant de revenir à la réalité. Nightmare gloussa cruellement: "Mon pauvre…pauvre petit frère. Regardes-toi! Si faible, encore plus faible qu'en temps normal. Tu ne peux même pas me résister. Me supplier ou pleurer…". C'était trop facile. Et il s'aperçut qu'il n'aimait pas ça.
1. Chapter 1: Capture

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** L'image n'est pas à moi mais à **Laukitus**

 **3)** DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par **Joku**.

 **4)** _Killer!Sans a été créé par_ **rahafwabas**

Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Confort, angst (et un peu "Famille"?)

 **Personnages:** Dream et Nightmare + Killer!Sans

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 _Chapitre 1: Capture_

* * *

Il tomba lourdement, ses os heurtant le sol sans douceur, le faisant pousser un geignement étouffé.

 _Froid…_

 _Tellement sommeil._

Non, il ne devait pas s'endormir…il ne devait pas…se laisser aller où…Il serra les dents, tâchant de lutter comme la chape d'épuisement anormale qui pesait sur son âme. Il ne devait pas s'assoupir…ou…

 _…ou quoi?_

 _Que s'est-il passé?_

Son corps était si lourd, ses os semblaient être en plomb. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il n'y voyait plus clair, comme si un brouillard était tombé dans ses yeux. Il distinguait des formes floues, troubles mais était incapable de les reconnaître. Il reconnaissait des couleurs mais n'arrivait pas à y associer un visage, un nom…

 _Du noir._

 _Beaucoup de noir._

 _Et du rouge._

Qui utilisait ces couleurs? Il sentait qu'il le savait mais il avait beau tâcher de faire marcher son esprit, rien ne venait. Il le savait pourtant! Il le savait très bien…

Le sol sur lequel il était couché était froid et sombre, d'une consistance bizarre. Il ne parvenait pas à relever la tête. A parler. Il tenta de bouger les doigts mais sans succès. Un frisson le parcourut comme si sa température corporelle avait chuté.

Sa bouche était sèche. Les bruits lui parvenaient à peine, comme ouatés.

 _Que s'était-il passé?_

 _Il ne se souvenait de rien!_

Et il avait beau essayer de songer à ce qui s'était passé, rien ne venait. Aucun souvenir. Aucune image. Aucun son. Aucun nom. Rien. Et réfléchir lui donnait mal à la tête.

"Mon frère n'est pas blessé pourtant. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit dans cet état d'impuissance?

\- Je l'ai drogué."

Des sons. Des gens parlaient près de lui. Il essaya de tourner la tête, de regarder vers eux…mais échoua. Un frisson le parcourut. Une sensation familière…son âme tremblait dans sa cage thoracique.

"J'ai eu ce produit dans un univers où Gaster est un scientifique timbré. Oui je sais…Il l'est dans beaucoup de timelines.

- _Killer_.

\- Et ce Gaster a créée un Sans et un Papyrus. Et…Oui je sais, ce n'est pas le seul …

\- Killer."

Sensation terrifiante. Glaciale. Comme la voix qui devenait menaçante. Dream se recroquevilla, tremblant.

 _Sentiments négatifs._

 _Colère. Peur._

 _Il savait qui était là…il…_

L'autre squelette frissonna, des gouttes de sueur coulant derrière son crâne, la peur faisant frissonner son âme. Se reprenant, il prit une grande inspiration: "Et donc il a fabriqué ce produit pour calmer ses…créations si elles devenaient trop…rebelles ou si elles tentaient de s'enfuir. Je lui en ai volé et je l'ai fait boire à ton frangin. Une injection dans la moelle des os marche aussi mais c'était moins facile de l'approcher pour ça." Il ricana sombrement "Il n'a rien vu venir."

Un pied de couleur noire, d'une étrange matière, entra dans son champ de vision. Dream tenta de chasser la brume de devant ses yeux, sans succès.

"Salut petit frère."

Dream sentait qu'on lui parlait mais il n'entendait rien. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la peur…la peur de ne pas pouvoir bouger, de ne pas arriver à s'endormir malgré l'épuisement.

Devant cette absence de réaction, Nightmare se tourna vers son serviteur, qui frissonna nerveusement. "Avec la dose qu'il a reçu, il ne doit plus être en état de bouger ou de réfléchir, donc de te reconnaître ou de réaliser sa situation,. D'ici quelques heures, il devrait revenir lui-même.

\- Tu en as encore?

\- J'ai subtilisé tout le stock." Il montra la sacoche qu'il avait à la main "Cette enflure de Gaster ne va rien comprendre quand il en aura besoin. J'aurais aimé voir sa sale tête quand il s'en apercevra. Je pourrais retourner t'en chercher plus tard, quand il en aura refait."

Nightmare eut un sourire moqueur. "Amusant comme tu sembles… être certain que je vais garder mon frère drogué dans mon domaine…plutôt que le faire souffrir et le changer en statue encore une fois.

\- Je…

\- Aurais-tu des pensées sur ce que je pourrais faire?" La pièce sembla se refroidir, s'obscurcir "…sur ce que je pourrais t'autoriser à lui faire?

\- N….Non bien sûr que non Nightmare. Mais je pensais…que le droguer et le garder prisonnier…serait peut-être plus sûr que le pétrifier…puisque la dernière fois que tu as fait ça…

\- Ça s'est retourné contre moi? J'ai échoué _? C'est ça que tu veux dire?_

\- Non Nightmare, ce n'est pas…

\- Ça ira pour le moment." Un geste d'une tentacule désigna la porte. "Tu peux partir. Et que je ne te vois pas près de Dream tant qu'il sera dans cet état.

\- Je n'avais…

- _Je te connais._ "

Killer déglutit. _Son boss avait-il vu ses regards "intéressés" sur le prisonnier?_ Bien entendu, jamais il n'accepterait qu'on touche à son frère. Il le détestait mais il avait des standards. Il ne le laisserait pas "jouer" avec lui.

Riant nerveusement, il reprit "Je n'avais…

\- Dégage!"

Son subordonné comprit aussitôt et partit, laissant les frères seuls. Avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir la porte, cependant, une voix sombre le stoppa.

 _Une voix si froide._

 _Un ton auquel seul un fou oserait désobéir._

"Tu laisse ça ici."

Le Sans meurtrier comprit parfaitement la menace silencieuse. Perçut parfaitement le "sinon" qui n'avait pourtant pas été dit. Il savait que l'autre pouvait le faire souffrir, voir le tuer, s'il le voulait. Et il ne tenait pas à être torturé par le maître des cauchemars.

"Oui bien sûr." Sa voix trembla légèrement, et il n'osa pas se retourner. Il laissa tomber son chargement. Et s'empressa de partir, sans un regard en arrière.

 _Au moins, son supérieur serait probablement bientôt de meilleure humeur avec son prisonnier livré à lui._

 _Tant pis pour le produit. il pourrait toujours aller en revoler bientôt. Le Gaster timbré allait surement en refaire._

 _Il connaissait beaucoup de gens, dans différents univers, qui seraient ravis d'avoir ce liquide._

La porte se referma, laissant les frères seuls. Le silence s'installa. Nightmare pencha la tête de côté, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur son visage. Son oeil fixa sa future victime et un rire sombre lui échappa.

"Enfin seuls."

Dream essaya de se mouvoir, de lever les yeux pour regarder la personne près de lui. Il gémit mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, il fut retourné sur le dos d'un geste brusque, d'un coup de pied. Il vit enfin l'autre personne. Son âme bondit derrière ses côtés.

 _Son…frère._

"N…n…Night…

\- Oui c'est moi. Apparemment tu ne peux pas vraiment parler, alors évite de le faire. Ça me fera des vacances aussi."

Une tentacule s'enroula autour du poignet du plus 'jeune', le soulevant à la hauteur des yeux de son jumeau.

"Dans ton état, te prendre ton âme serait si facile. Te changer en pierre aussi. Te faire n'importe quoi en fait…"

Une autre appendice noire caressa la joue de Dream qui cligna des yeux, essayant de revenir à la réalité. Nightmare gloussa cruellement"Mon pauvre…pauvre petit frère. Regardes-toi! Si faible, encore plus faible qu'en temps normal. Tu ne peux même pas me résister. Me supplier ou pleurer…"

Il serra soudain les dents. Le regard du plus jeune était à peine illuminé par une étincelle de reconnaissance, et pas du tout de peur. Il était probablement trop assommé par ce produit pour être capable de réaliser sa situation. Juste assez conscient pour le reconnaître mais pas assez pour ressentir quoique ce soit.

 _C'était si…frustrant._

"Tss…Ce n'est même pas drôle."

Il le laissa retomber au sol, un sourire narquois ourlant ses lèvres quand il entendit le jappement de douleur de son frère. Visiblement être drogué ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal. Le Gaster qui avait inventé ça avait un sérieux problème. Un sadique des punitions peut-être?

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?"

Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Puisque ça le tuerait. Mais peut-être pouvait-il…s'amuser un peu.

 _Lui faire ressentir tellement de sentiments négatifs?_

 _Le faire pleurer encore et encore?_

 _Le voir tenter désespérément de le "sauver"?_

"Hey ~"

Il s'agenouilla et caressa la joue du maître des rêves, d'une manière faussement tendre qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui, sauf Dream qui dans son état se pencha dans la caresse, gémissant faiblement "Dors un peu petit frère. On parlera sérieusement quand tu te réveillera."

Son pouvoir déferla sur son jumeau impuissant, le forçant à plonger dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	2. Chapter 2: Songes

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** L'image n'est pas à moi mais à **Laukitus**

 **3)** DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par **Joku**.

 **4)** _Killer!Sans a été créé par_ **rahafwabas**

 **5)** Dust!Sans est la création de ask-dusttale

Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Confort, angst (et un peu "Famille"?)

 **Personnages:** Dream et Nightmare + Dust!Sans (et Papyrus?)

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 _Chapitre 2: Songes_

* * *

 _Deux enfants. Des jumeaux qui jouaient autour d'un arbre aux fruits de deux couleurs, certains dorés et d'autre noirs. Un des deux, avec une couronne orné d'un croissant de lune, montait souvent aux branches. Son frère le fixait depuis le sol, l'inquiétude l'envahissant._

 _"Ne tombe pas." cria celui à la couronne doré, resté au sol. "Redescend!" Il avait toujours peur de son aîné ne tombe et ne se blesse. Son précieux frère était toute sa vie pour lui. Il ne supporterait jamais de le voir souffrir._

 _Son rôle et son frère. Et ça lui suffisait. Il aurait pu passer toute sa vie comme ça._

 _C'était tout ce qu'il avait._

 _Un arbre. Un arbre si important. Cet arbre était toute sa vie._

 _Le plus jeune aimait s'asseoir contre le tronc, la joue contre l'écorce. Comme si être là le rassurait. Il aimait regarder le ciel à travers le feuillage. Quand son jumeau dormait déjà, il ne nichait près de lui, la tête sur son épaule._

 _Une femme sortant de l'arbre. "Mes enfants"_

 _L'un d'eux l'appelait "maman" et l'autre était plus distant. Ou était-ce juste son caractère de ne pas avoue ses faiblesses?_

 _Ce végétal si important, qu'ils devaient protégé, comme ce monde._

 _Personne ne devait toucher aux fruits._

 _Personne ne devait blesser l'arbre._

 _Les habitants de ce monde l'aimaient. Il avait des amis. Sa vie était heureuse. Tant de monde l'entourait, à cause de son aura de bonheur. Mais à l'époque il ne le savait pas, heureux de l'attention sur lui, comme n'importe quel enfant. Trop insouciant pour remarquer Nightmare tout seul dans son coin -qui voulait ressentir des émotions négatives?-_

 _Mais son frère était aussi tout pour lui. Personne n'avait le droit de l'insulter ou de le blesser._

 _Nightmare._

 _Nighty._

* * *

Nightmare se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et jeta les papiers sur son bureau. Décidément cette drogue était un vrai poison. Un état d'impuissance qui rendait encore plus sensible à la douleur. La douleur ou autre chose. Il eut une grimace de dégoût.

 _Error serait ravi de l'avoir._

 _Et pas que lui._

Il n'allait pas en redonner à Dream, ou pas autant. Ce ne serait vraiment pas amusant sinon. Comment le rendre malheureux s'il était dans cet état? Il avait déjà ordonné à ses serviteurs de ranger la sacoche de produits dans un endroit secret où personne ne la trouverait.

"Que vas-tu faire de ton frère?"

Il regarda Dust, et ricana froidement "Je ne sais pas encore" Il se leva, ses tentacules s'agitant légèrement "Le changer en statue de pierre n'a pas marché la dernière fois. Son aura peut toujours affecter mes esclaves. Je pense qu'il s'est évadé comme ça la première fois."

L'autre eut un sourire mauvais "Le tuer serait une solution. Définitive. Il ne pourrait plus se mettre en travers de ta route ou se sauver.

\- Non!"

 _Réponse froide._

 _Rapide._

"Ho?" sourit Dust "Aurais-tu encore de l'affection pour ce faible?" Un ricanement lui échappa ses yeux brillant d'une folie dangereuse. "Aww tu aimes toujours ton frère en fait? Tu n'as pas une pierre à la place du cœur? C'est mignon ~"

Nightmare se tourna vers son subordonné, son œil brillant d'une lueur froide "Ne sois pas stupide."Il eut un geste de la main, comme pour chasser un insecte "Moi? Avoir encore un peu d'amour fraternel envers Dream? Ridicule. Toujours à sauver des gens ou à les aider. Il me rend malade." Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ha! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être si faible" répliqua le tueur, avant de tourner la tête vers la droite "Quoi? Oui je sais que c'est horrible à dire Pap. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas être un frère comme toi." Il gloussa. "Nightmare est très mauvais dans ce domaine."

L'être de la nuit plissa son œil "C'est celui qui parle à son frère mort qui dit ça?" Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage "Et qui l'a tué, soit dit en passant. Ca t'a fait passé à quel niveau?"

Le Sans meurtrier eut un regard de fou "Ne joue pas avec le feu.

\- Hey. Je ne peux pas mourir si facilement Dust. Et si tu veux pouvoir dormir en paix…évite de me provoquer." il s'approcha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de lui. "Tu n'as pas idée des songes que tu pourrais avoir si tu me contrariais.

\- Ha rien ne peut m'atteindre.

\- Veux-tu prendre le risque?"

Dust prit une profonde inspiration et se tût, comme s'il écoutait "son frère". Puis il recula, baissant docilement la tête "Non."

Nightmare eut soudain une grimace. Portant une main à sa tête. Comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. "Va t'en. Je t'ai donné tes ordres." il se détourna, ignorant désormais son subordonné.

La porte claqua dans son dos. Il se massa les tempes, prenant une grande inspiration.

"…"

Il partit à grande enjambées vers une porte dérobée, un air frustré gravé sur le visage.

* * *

 _Ce liquide noir._

 _Qui irradiait d'émotions négatives._

 _Qui semblait gluant._

 _"Nightmare!" Dream voulut courir vers son frère pour l'aider, alors qu'il luttait contre cette matière sombre qui lui engluait les jambes. Comme pour le retenir prisonnier. D'où venait cette chose? Qu'était-elle?_

 _"RESTES LOIN DE MOI." Hurla son jumeau, d'une voix cassée. La douleur se lisant sur son visage. Ses bras étaient crispés au niveau de son ventre._

 _L'autre stoppa, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, son âme bondissant dans sa cage thoracique. "Qu'est-ce que…"_

 _L'aîné se mit à tousser, et le liquide s'échappa de sa bouche, coulant le loin de ses vêtements. Ses yeux se ternirent. Ses os étaient petit à petit recouverts._

 _"…Grand frère." Le cadet tendit la main, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Et il vit alors les trognons au sol. "Tu as mangé…" L'horreur le pétrifia "..Tu ne pouvais pas…c'est interdit."_

 _Ils étaient les gardiens. Ils devaient protéger les fruits, pas les manger! Il ne fallait pas manger les fruits en étant pousser par des émotions négatives. Si quelqu'un les ingurgitait en étant guidé par le mal…ou pas des mauvais sentiments…_

 _Il devait le sauver. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. "Laisses-moi t'aider." Comment? il ne savait pas mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait intervenir._

 _"Ne t'approche pas de moi." siffla l'autre squelette, haletant._

 _Sa voix était si différente. Même si son frère s'énervait facilement après lui ces derniers jours, se montrait irritable et jaloux…jamais il n'avait eu ce ton de voix froid et méprisant. Surtout envers lui._

 _"Je ne veux pas de ton aide!" cracha le 'malade'. Ses yeux étaient froids._

 _Dream croisa ses bras contre lui, comme pour se protéger du ton de voix. Se forçant à ne pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer._

 _"Tu me dégoûte avec tes putains d'émotions positives!"_

 _Chaque parcelles de son être lui disait de reculer, et de s'éloigner mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, pétrifié d'horreur. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Le liquide envahissait tout le corps de son frère, le recouvrant comme une seconde peau._

 _Non pitié pas lui._

 _Pas son jumeau._

 _Tout mais pas lui._

 _Prenant une grande inspiration il fit un pas en avant "Night…_

 _\- JE TE DÉTESTE!"_

 _La douleur que lui infligea ces mots était intolérable. Giflé en plein visage par la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, une gifle d'un concentré de haine. Il était glacé, il avait envie de vomir._

 _Comment tenait-il encore sur ses jambes?_

 _L'autre suffoquait "Je…A cause de toi, personne ne veut que j'existe._

 _\- F…_

 _\- JE VAIS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR AUTANT QUE TU M'AS FAIT SOUFFRIR!"_

 _Le liquide l'engloutit totalement._

 _Un silence atroce s'installa._

 _Dream eut un gémissement de désespoir. Nightmare releva la tête et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ce visage qui n'était plus celui de son jumeau._

 _Mais c'était toujours lui._

 _Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche "Ni…"_

 _Une tentacule, surgit du corps sombre devant lui et se saisit de lui._

 _Il sentit ses os qui craquaient._

 _Incapable de se contrôler, il se mit à sangloter, broyé dans l'étreinte._

 _"Regardes notre monde une dernière fois petit frère"_

 _Non._

 _NON._

 _Pas l'arbre._

 _Pas…_

 _Un hurlement lui échappa._

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	3. Chapitre 3: Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** L'image n'est pas à moi mais à **Laukitus**

 **3)** DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par **Joku**.

 **4)** Killer!Sans a été créé par **rahafwabas**

 **5)** Dust!Sans est la création de ask-dusttale

 **6)** Cross!Sans est à Jakei

Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Confort, angst (et un peu "Famille"?)

 **Personnages:** Dream et Nightmare + Dust!Sans (et Papyrus?)

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 _Chapitre 3: Confrontation_

* * *

Ce fut son propre cri qui le réveilla

"NIGHTMARE!"

Il se redressa dans l'obscurité, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, sa main tendue en avant comme pour rattraper quelque chose. La douleur qui tordait son âme, la dernière vision qu'il avait eu. Les paroles résonnaient toujours dans son esprit. Comme un poison blessant son cœur.

 _"Je te déteste."_

 _"Tu me dégoûte."_

Un sanglot le secoua. Il tenta de chasser les souvenirs qui le hantaient bien trop souvent. La mémoire d'une vie heureuse qui avait prit fin si brutalement. Un passé perdu qui ne pourrait pas être retrouvé, peu importait combien il le voulait.

 _Son monde ravagé…les gens qui étaient morts, son frère corrompu._

 _Comment pourrait-il au moins sauver…_

Un gloussement lui parvint, le faisant se figer, son âme bondissant dans sa cage thoracique.

"Aww tes cauchemars sont sur moi? Je suis flatté petit frère."

Non.

Dream chercha son arme mais ne la trouva pas. Il était désarmé face à son jumeau. Il posa presque instinctivement la main au niveau de son âme, la lueur dorée de celle-ci brillant faiblement.

 _Il ne devait pas y toucher._

 _Il ne pouvait pas…_

Un claquement résonna et une légère lumière envahit la pièce. C'était une petite cellule étroite. Sans fenêtre. Avec un simple lit, une petite table et une chaise. La porte était en barreaux.

 _Ce n'était pas comme la première fois._

L'être des cauchemars haussa les épaules, et signala nonchalamment "Cette fois, inutile d'amadouer mes serviteurs car ta prison est derrière ma chambre. Personne ne viendra ici à part moi."

Son jumeau eut alors un léger sourire "Peut-être n'aurais-je pas réussi à l'amadouer si tu les avais traité correctement."

Nightmare eut un sourire mauvais. "Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils subissent les conséquences de tes actes?"

Comme si tu les tuais pas dans un moment de mécontentement. Mais il ne dit rien. Il valait vraiment mieux ne pas le mettre en colère alors qu'il semblait anormalement de bonne humeur. "…C..que s'est-il passé?

\- Killer t'a capturé en te droguant. Décevant petit frère. Notre "mère"' nous avait pourtant appris à ne rien accepter d'inconnu. Ou de personnes louches. "

Ignorant les paroles envers "elle", et son pincement au cœur, il réfléchit, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait pourtant pas vu ce Sans si fou. _L'avait-il eu discrètement? A quel moment? Il se souvenait avoir acheté une crème glacée à ce lapin après une "mission" et…_

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas changé en statue de pierre?

\- Quoi? Tu aurais préféré?"

Dream frissonna. "Non. Mais pourquoi me gardes-tu ici?

\- Parce que te garder sous mes yeux est la meilleure façon d'être certain que tu ne te mets plus en travers de mon chemin." Et il s'avança, jusqu'à être juste devant son frère, ses tentacules lui maintenant les poignets. "Hey. Je me demande si Cross serait prêt à tuer encore plus, sachant que tu es entre mes mains.

\- …Il ne le fera pas. Il ne veut plus tuer.

\- Alors ce sera la preuve qu'il ne tient pas à toi." répliqua Nightmare, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, sa main froide caressant la joue de son jumeau. "Cela te briserait le cœur, n'est-ce pas?"

 _Ton froid.  
Ton plat._

Dream eut un frisson. "Grand frère…ne mêle pas Cross à tout ça. S'il te plaît.

\- Tss. C'est mon subordonné, même s'il semble préféré jouer les déserteurs.."

L'autre chuchota quelque chose, à voix basse, serrant les poings. Son geôlier haussa cessa de sourire "Pardon?

\- Tu ne peux pas posséder les gens. Ils ne t'appartiennent pas. Cross, Horror, même Dust et Killer…ils ne sont pas à toi. Ce sont des Sans qui ont tellement souffert. Qui sont devenus fous pour certains tant la douleur qu'ils ont ressenti était immense. Tu n'as pas le droit de les torturer davantage.

\- Et pourtant ils m'obéissent. Ils sont terrifiés de ce que je pourrais leurs faire. La peur de ne plus jamais dormir en paix.

\- Tu ne sais faire que ça, contrôler par la peur?'" Il n'était même pas en colère, juste triste, résigné. La sensation de la paume de Nightmare ne lui procurait pas de la peur mais de l'amertume, comme un goût nostalgique qu'il pourrait ne jamais retrouver. "Tu seras toujours seul à faire ça. Au final, tu n'auras jamais personne."

Excepté moi.

Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te sauver.

Un soupir. Un haussement d'épaule. Il chuchota d'une voix sombre "Tu n'as pas changé petit frère.

\- Je…" Il gémit alors que les tentacules s'enroulaient plus fermement autour de ses poignets, le clouant au "lit" sur lequel il était assit jusque là. L'étreinte était si serrée. Ça faisait tellement mal, à la limite de faire craquer l'os. L'incarnation des émotions négatives le fixait, son unique œil brillant d'un éclat glacial.

Sa main tenait à présent son col, mais le plaquait et l'immobilisait, en même temps, où il était.

Elle était si froide.

Son frère, se pencha, lui susurrant à l'oreille "Tu dis ça. "je serais toujours seul", c'est ça? Mais et toi, n'es-tu pas entouré par du mensonge? Ces personnes que tu veux protéger sont si hypocrites.

\- Je…

\- Elles ne s'intéressent qu'au bonheur que tu propage de part ta nature. Ink n'a pas d'âme mais tu lui fais ressentir des émotions positives malgré tout. Blue est comme ça avec tout le monde."

Non.

Il savait que des personnes étaient parfois troublées par ses pouvoirs. Comme dans sa jeunesse, quand l'enfant heureux qu'il était ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de gens venaient le voir ou étaient gentils avec lui.

Il ne comprenait pas "l'addiction" de certains à son aura. Son frère avait souffert à cause de lui, à cause de la négativité que pouvait provoquer cela.

 _Mais il se maîtrisait mieux maintenant, non?_

"Elles veulent juste se sentir heureuses. Elles te manipulent pour que tu restes avec eux. Pour qu'elles continuent à être heureuse."

 _Les mots pouvaient tellement blesser._

 _Il le savait. L'émerveillement sur le visage de Ink quand il avait senti ces émotions positives pour la première fois, sans passer par ces étranges potions de couleurs. Les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Ressentir. Pour lui qui était sans âme, c'était…  
_

 _Non il savait que ses deux meilleures amis l'aimaient tel qu'il était, pas à cause de son aura._

 _N'est-ce pas?_

"Arrêtes."

"Et si ils savaient que te tuer était la façon la plus simple de se débarrasser de moi? Combien serait prêt à te sacrifier Dream?"

Sa voix trembla "Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

\- Je ne comprends pas que tu protèges tant ces hypocrites." il ricana. "Des faibles qui ne peuvent se défendre eux même. Qui se réfugient derrière toi. Puis qui se sentent bien à être avec toi. Qui veulent que tu restes, qui te retiennent et te font promettre de revenir…mais qui te détestent aussi pour leur faire ressentir ce bonheur gratuit pour le retirer quand tu pars."

Un doigt caressa la joue de son petit frère "Remarque, tu m'aides en faisant ça. Tu laisses de la négativité dans ton sillage en faisant ça. Amertume, rancœur, tristesse, colère. J'apprécie beaucoup ce coup de main Dream.

\- …

\- Tu n'es jamais triste de ne pas avoir comment les gens se sentent réellement envers toi? Comment ils te verraient sans cette aura de positivité? Si peu de gens t'aimaient pour ce que tu es.

\- …

\- Après tout, tu peux ressentir de la douleur non? Tu peux être malheureux." Un sourire mauvais "Les détesterais-tu pour ça?"

 _La douleur._

 _Il n'avait jamais compris comment il pouvait en ressentir._

 _Comment il pouvait ressentir du chagrin…_

 _…mais il était heureux que ça soit le cas. Il pouvait pleurer en pensant au passé, à ce qu'était son frère avant. Il pouvait pleurer parce qu'il lui manquait, que leur vie d'avant lui manquait._

 _Ce chagrin…il était heureux de pouvoir le ressentir._

"Arrêtes, s'il te plaît."

"Ha mais oui c'est vrai, tu n'est pas capable de haïr. J'en suis la meilleure preuve non?" Il relâcha son frère et tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, savourant la douleur qu'il ressentait venant de son jumeau.

Dream hocha la tête "Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr Nightmare.

\- Tsss c'est parce que tu ne peux pas." Railla l'être des cauchemars, sans un regard en arrière. Il posa la main sur les barreaux de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir.

" Non. Je te pardonne." Il frissonna "Je te pardonnerais toujours."

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute._

 _Tu es corrompu._

 _Je suis le seul qui peut te sauver._

"Peu importe ce que tu me feras ou me diras.." souffla-t-il, des gouttes roulant sur ses joues, luttant contre les sanglots.

 _Je dois te sauver,_

 _Je veux te sauver._

Silence.

Les épaules de Nightmare tremblèrent "Héhéhé…Quoi? Me pardonner? Es-tu stupide? J'ai détruit l'arbre et je t'ai emprisonné dans la pierre si longtemps. J'ai tué certaines des personnes que tu voulais protéger." Il se retourna, un éclat dangereux brillant dans son œil "Notre monde n'est plus qu'un champs de ruines et de plantes mortes ou desséchées."

 _Gloussement._

"Es-tu si…stupidement émotif…pour…"

L'humeur amusée disparut, remplacée par une soudaine colère.

Une tentacule jaillit et frappa Dream, le clouant au mur, au dessus du lit.

"Alors…Arrête. ARRÊTE DE DIRE QUE TU ME PARDONNE!" Il cracha, tremblant de colère "Je ne veux pas de ta pitié!"

Si Dream n'avait pas été ce qu'il est, il aurait craqué devant le flot d'émotions négatives qui déferlait autour d'eux. Il se serait brisé au lieu de juste se mettre à pleurer silencieusement. Mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment sensible à l'aura de son frère, contrairement aux autres.

 _Peu importe ce que tu me feras._

 _Je ne renoncerais jamais._

Le maître des lieux grimaça "Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu abandonne l'idée que je ne serais plus jamais ce que j'étais? Que tu cesse d'avoir cette stupide affection pour moi?

\- Night…

\- Je ne redeviendrais JAMAIS ce faible que j'étais. Le passé est révolu. Tu peux tout aussi bien penser que l'ancien moi est mort!

\- Tu n'étais pas faible." protesta son jumeau, les larmes aux yeux. "Tu ne l'as jamais été!"

Nightmare le laissa tomber, serrant les poings. Et se détourna, sifflant entre ses dents "Stupide optimiste. Si tu crois m'atteindre, tu te trompes, tu ne réussis qu'à me dégoûter!

\- Même si je pouvais haïr, je ne ressentirais jamais cette émotion envers toi.

\- Des paroles tout ça."

Et il sortit, laissant son frère seul.

 _Seul avec ses larmes._

"Même si je le pouvais…Je ne te haïrais jamais….jamais"

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	4. Chapter 4: Tentative d'Evasion

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi. Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox, l** 'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à **Laukitus,** DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par **Joku,** Killer!Sans a été créé par **rahafwabas,** Dust!Sans est la création de **Ask-dusttale** , Cross!Sans est à **Jakei,** Horror!Sans est à **Sour-Apple-Studios,** Error!Sans est à **loverofpiggies** , Ink!Sans est à **Comyet,** Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Confort, angst (et un peu "Famille"?)

 **Personnages:** Dream et Nightmare + Dust!Sans (et Papyrus?)

 **Paring:** Quelques sous-entendus

 **Rating** : Quelques sous-entendus "mature" [mention de violence, sexe, et cannibalisme (?)]

* * *

 _Chapitre 4: Tentative d'Evasion_

* * *

 _Seul._

Dans une semi-obscurité.

Seul dans cette cellule étroite et froide.

Il détestait ça.

Et il ne voulait pas que son espoir disparaisse, il devait réussir à se sauver.

La porte à barreaux était cachée par un rideau. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Et il n'y avait presque pas de sons ou de paroles. Le silence commençait à lui peser d'ailleurs.

 _Depuis combien de temps personne n'était venu le voir?_

Il avait entendu son frère monter ce qui semblait être un escalier chaque fois qu'il lui avait rendu visite ces trois derniers jours. Il était donc peut-être en dessous de la chambre de son aîné? Bref dans une zone où lui seul allait.

Peu importait, il était dans son château.

C'était mieux que quand il était pétrifié mais il était toujours prisonnier. Toujours à la merci du moindre caprice du maître des cauchemars. _Et qui sait si son jumeau n'allait pas changer d'avis? Qui sait s'il n'allait pas finalement s'assurer qu'il ne se dresse pas sur sa route dans le futur?_

Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'être à nouveau pétrifié. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. _Car qui le sauverait cette fois?_ Nightmare ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

 _Il devait se sauver._

 _Avant qu'il ne l'utilise comme objet de chantage envers Cross ou Ink._

 _Non, pas alors que Cross était enfin heureux!_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Fermée bien entendue. Grille ou pas, elle était verrouillée. "Evidemment." Il réfléchit, examinant la serrure. Cela semblait trop simple à crocheter.

Comme si son jumeau lui disait " _Va y, essaie._ " pour le simple plaisir de le stopper au dernier moment. Tant pis, il devait prendre le risque. Peut-être, avec de la chance, arriverait-il à se sauver?

Il retira un de ses gants. Il plongea son doigt dans la serrure, grimaçant. Un craquement léger le fit serrer les dents mais la porte s'ouvrit. Regardant sa main, il vit que l'os de son index étaient fissuré.

"Bon ce n'est rien."

 _C'est trop facile._

 _C'est un piège._

 _Il n'attend que ça._

Il **devait** prendre le risque, tenter sa chance. Le multivers avait besoin de lui. De son aura, de ses pouvoirs. Sans lui, ils étaient en danger, tous les univers l'étaient. il monta lentement les escaliers. Le silence était anormal. Il n'y avait même pas les étranges gardes ressemblant à des Papyrus dans les couloirs.

 _Ce n'est pas normal_

"Alors on se sauve?" gloussa quelqu'un derrière lui. Le rire était grinçant, accompagné par un étrange cliquetis d'os. Un rire qui aurait terrifié n'importe qui.

Il se figea. Il savait qui était derrière lui. Il savait...qui était le Sans qui venait de le surprendre, un de ceux qu'il connaissait le moins. Tant son monde était un concentré de sentiments négatifs, au point qu'il ne pouvait y aller.

Il se retourna pour se plonger dans un œil rouge surmonté d'un crâne brisé à un endroit. Horror. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Sans son arme, ce ne serait pas évident de se défendre contre ce fou assoiffé de sang.

"Hey une petite souris s'est échappée." ricana l'être endommagé, faisant un pas en avant, sa hache, émoussée et tâchée de sang, apparaissant dans sa main. "Tu es un vilain garçon Dreamy ~"

Il n'était jamais allé dans Horrotale, et n'avait jamais rencontré Horror dans d'autres circonstances. Il ne pouvait supporter d'aller dans un monde où il y avait trop d'émotions négatives, trop de souffrances et de haine. Le Sans en face de lui le terrifiait. Il se plaqua contre le mur. Se demandant s'il pouvait fuir, échapper à ce fou avide de sang.

"Aww ~ Tu es trop mignon. Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas être plus mignon que Papyrus, mais j'avais tord. Tu ressemble à un petit marshmallow terrifié."

Son yeux brilla d'une lueur dangereuse. "Ça me donne envie de croquer un de tes os." Une langue bleue fut visible entre ses dents pointues. "Parce que je me demande quel goût il ont."

Dream recula, son dos se retrouvant collé au mur, son âme s'agitant derrière ses côtes. Il devait utiliser ses pouvoirs...essayer de s'en servir sans son arme. "Ne t'approche pas." dit-il, tâchant de ne pas le laisser voir sa crainte.

 _Son aura fonctionnerait-elle sur quelqu'un d'aussi endommagé émotionnellement et mentalement?_

 _Il en doutait._

 _Ce n'était pas Cross -qui avait un bon fond-._

 _Dust et Killer étaient trop fous pour être affectés, mais celui qui lui faisait face?_

 _Il avait déjà essayé._

 _Et cela n'avait été qu'un échec._

"J'aimerais savoir si des os sont aussi doux que tu l'es. S'ils ont un goût sucrés mais...Je doute que Nightmare serait d'accord de toute façon." Horror eut une moue agacée. "Il ne me laisse pas goûter ses serviteurs "Papyrus", je doute qu'il me laisse goûter son frère." Sa main aux doigts pointus caressa la joue du plus petit "Il ne t'aime pas mais je pense que son indifférence ou son mépris pour toi à ses limites."

 _Miracle il semblait plus raisonnable que Killer ou Dust._

 _Ce n'était pas difficile, d'accord._

* * *

"Alors il est là? Hey. Ses amis le cherchent partout." ricana Error, mains dans les poches. "Ils sont en pleine crise. Et Cross est littéralement hystérique. Et Ink qui est une vrai mère-poule avec ses amis...il peut faire peur quand il veut."

 _Impressionnant._

 _L'artiste l'avait littéralement chopé par le col et secoué comme un prunier._

 _Avant de stopper en voyant que son ami n'était pas dans l'anti-voïd._

Nightmare lui jeta un coup d'oeil depuis son "trône" et siffla "Ne t'avise pas de le dire ce stupide gardien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te le fais, que tu dois tout lui dire." Le mépris dans sa voix était palpable. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que cette émotion, mêlée de froideur.

Le Sans glitché s'efforça de ne pas montrer son agacement. "Alors d'abord je ne fais rien avec lui. Ensuite je m'en fiche complètement de ton frangin. Si c'était Blue ou Ink encore...je me sentirais obligé.

\- Je me fiche de tes aventures sexuelles Error. Je veux juste que tu la ferme."

Le destructeur allait répondre quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Horror entra, poussant Dream devant lui "Hey Nightmare, devines qui essayait de se faire la malle?

\- Ho petit frère, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?

\- ...

\- C'est très mal élevé de partir sans dire au revoir."

Son jumeau le regarda "Parce que ce n'est pas mal élevé de séquestrer son frère?"

Error toussota pour cacher son sourire. Nightmare ricana. "Mais c'est que tu vas mordre, c'st mignon ~"

Le captif s'éloigna légèrement de Horror, toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. L'être des cauchemars soupira "Dream, Dream, que vais-je faire de toi?"

Son jumeau garda les yeux baissés, se forçant à ne rien dire.

 _Il devait rester silencieux._

 _Ne pas le mettre trop en colère._

Il avait appris, au fil des rencontres, à faire attention à ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Il connaissait la limite de tolérance de son frère. Il pouvait prendre le risque de franchir ces limites avant "la corruption" mais désormais, le faire était extrêmement dangereux.

"Horror, ramènes-le dans sa...

\- Nightmare?"

L'être corrompu regarda son frère, surpris de l'interruption "quoi?

-...est-ce que Error peut le faire plutôt?" Il frissonna "S'il te plaît?

\- Aww on n'aime pas être près de mes hommes hein? Trop...haineux pour toi? Ou trop assoiffés de sang?" ricana son jumeau.

Horror gloussa. Ses mains se refermant sur les poignets du maître des émotions positives, le maintenant immobile "C'est méchant ça Dreamy ~" Il songea à lécher le cou de son prisonnier pour lui faire peur (et le goûter) mais il préféra ne pas jouer avec le feu. En effet, il ne savait pas comment son supérieur allait réagir face un tel geste. _Se sentirait-il personnellement insulté vu qu'ils étaient jumeaux?_

Error mit les mains dans ses poches "en même temps, je le comprend. Ça me mettrait aussi mal à l'aise d'être avec un type qui me regarde comme s'il voulait croquer un ou plusieurs de mes os.

\- Je ne te demandes pas ton avis."

Horror fixa le destructeur "D'ailleurs je me demande quel goût toi tu aurais.

\- Ca te ferais glitcher mon vieux. N'essaie pas."

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	5. Chapitre 5: Agression

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi

Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox, l** 'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à **Laukitus,** DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par **Joku,** Killer!Sans a été créé par **rahafwabas,** Dust!Sans est la création de **Ask-dusttale** , Cross!Sans est à **Jakei,** Horror!Sans est à **Sour-Apple-Studios,** Error!Sans est à **loverofpiggies** , Ink!Sans est à **Comyet,** Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'un OS.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Confort, angst (et un peu "Famille"?)

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Dream et Nightmare + Killer!Sans

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5: Agression_**

* * *

 _Il avait été surpris quand la porte de sa cellule s'était ouverte._

 _Par l'identité de la personne présente._

 _Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit._

Killer le cloua sur la couchette qu'il occupait. "Tu peux toujours crier. _Personne_ ne viendra à ton aide." Il gloussa froidement, les traces noires sur son visage blafard le rendant cauchemardesque.

"Dire que tu es le frère jumeau de Nightmare" Le ton méprisant faisait aussi mal que la poigne qui serrait son poignet. Un léger craquement avait été audible quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dream tenta de lutter, de le repousser mais il se sentait si faible, comme si ses os étaient en plomb. Depuis que l'autre avait forcé un liquide dans sa gorge, il se sentait lourd et mou. Impuissant.

 _Sensation familière._

 _Mais son esprit restait clair_

Son agresseur appuya plus fortement sur son bassin pour le maintenir immobile. "Je me demande si faire souffrir l'incarnation des sentiments positifs procure quelque chose?" Un gloussement. Un éclat mauvais dans les yeux. "C'est une expérience intéressante non?"

Le captif trembla, tentant de se débattre, de reculer. Son âme s'agitait dans sa cage thoracique, la peur l'engloutissant petit à petit. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le couteau "magique" dans la main de son agresseur. il savait les dommages que cette arme pouvait provoquer. Il l'avait vu tuer trop souvent avec elle, ou blesser gravement.

 _Nightmare ne voulait pas trop de morts, juste de la douleur émotionnelle, du désespoir, du chagrin, de la peur...pour qu'il puisse y installer son pouvoir..._

 _...Mais ses subordonnés ne l'écoutaient pas toujours..._

Killer une un rire froid, amusé et se pencha pour susurrer: "Ton frère ne va pas se déranger pour si peu."

 _Il ne viendra pas te sauver._

 _Il ne te protégera pas._

La lame frôla la clavicule, glissant légèrement sur l'os. Il eut un infime sursaut. Si elle creusait des lignes dans la surface blanche, ça causerait une douleur terrible. Et ça ne disparaîtrait pas si facilement.

 _Ink pourrait faire quelque chose avec sa peinture._

 _Mais ça n'effacerait pas la douleur de sentir ses os être creusés par l'arme._

Son agresseur gloussa froidement "Et il est occupé de toute façon." Il se pencha, collé à lui, savourant la terreur dans les yeux de sa victime "Ta peur n'est pas assez négative pour qu'il la ressente clairement. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait à faire après tout? il s'en fiche complètement de toi. Qui sait? Il sera même peut-être ravi de sentir ta douleur?"

 _Ne l'écoute pas._ S'ordonna Dream, calmant les tressautements de son âme. _Ne hurle pas. Ne lui donne pas cette satisfaction_.

"Je n'ai pas eu de récompense satisfaisante pour t'avoir capturé."

La lame s'enfonça légèrement l'os de l'épaule droite. Dream serra les dents. Une sensation de brûlure naissait dans ses yeux.

 _Ça faisait tellement mal_...Des larmes pointèrent dans ses yeux alors que le couteau creusait une ligne.

"Et que fait-il? Il te garde ici, derrière sa chambre. Et rien d'autre?" Il leva son arme "Ce n'est pas amusant."

L'arme se retira, mais se fut pour s'abattre à nouveau, se plantant dans l'os de l'avant-bras, en dessous de la précédente blessure. Un cri échappa à sa victime, prise par surprise.

"Où est le plaisir dans tout ça? Où sont les expériences? L'amusement?

\- ...

\- Faire souffrir l'incarnation des émotions positives? Ça c'est une idée que j'adore. Tu me rends malade. Le bonheur, les souvenirs heureux?" Il serra les dents "Je ne veux pas m'en rappeler. Je ne veux rien ressentir de la sorte. Je veux juste...m'amuser. Je veux expérimenter des nouveaux sentiments. Ton aura ne m'affecte pas autant qu'elle devrait? Très bien, je vais faire en sorte que ton frère ressente ta douleur plus que n'importe quoi d'autre! Hey ~ Expérience amusante hein?

\- ...Tu...

\- Je vais te faire souffrir, ça va plaire à Nightmare de sentir cette souffrance. Ça le rendra plus fort." Il se pencha, l'air cruel "Quel os je vais briser alors?"

 _Un craquement fut la réponse._

 _Un son atroce dans cette cellule si petite._

Un sanglot résonna dans la pièce. Dream aurait voulu se reculer, la respiration haletante. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger et son esprit était troublé.

 _Si faible, si lourd..._

 _"Au secours..."_

Killer ricana "...Que dirais-tu de remettre ça?"

Un gloussement sombre retentit derrière lui. "Et bien, et bien, tu as l'air de bien t'amuser."

Un horrible silence s'installa, et Dream sentit un étrange soulagement l'envahir, mêlé d'un espoir certain.

 _Mon frère..._

Son agresseur se retourna "héhé...Nightmare. Je peux tout t'expliquer

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis?

\- De ne plus approcher ton frère tant qu'il serait complètement sonné par la drogue. Là il ne l'est plus.

\- ho, on aime jouer sur les mots?" Il regarda son jumeau "Il ne semble pas totalement conscient pourtant." Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage, son œil brillant d'un éclat joueur. "Tu pensais peut-être que je serais d'accord pour que tu...t'amuses? _Sans ma permission qui plus est_?"

Seul un fou n'aurait pas remarqué la nuance ludique dans la voix du maîtres des cauchemars. Et Killer n'était pas le plus sain d'esprit de ses serviteurs. L'atmosphère s'était refroidie, une aura grandissait autour de lui, comme si tout s'assombrissait autour d'eux.

Le maître de la négativité s'avança "Killer. Tu as fait une grosse erreur.

\- Quoi? Si tu veux t'amuser, dis-le simplement."

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Nightmare. Une tentacule claqua dans l'air, jetant son subordonné au sol et s'emparant du prisonnier. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dream se retrouva près de son frère qui le maintint contre lui d'une prise ferme. L'unique d'oeil de l'être corrompu brilla d'un éclat mauvais. "Je n'apprécie pas cette attitude.

\- Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à battre de lui." Répliqua Killer, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos. "Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux...

\- Tu as défié mes ordres. Je t'avais interdis de l'approcher. " Son ton devint glacial "Je pense que tu mérite d'apprendre ta leçon." Un rire cruel lui échappa "Ce qu'il en coûte de **me désobéir**."

Une tentacule s'empara de son subordonné, le soulevant du sol. "Estimes-toi heureux de n'avoir pas fait pire que ça. J'aurais été obligé de te tuer. Et donc de te trouver un remplaçant. Ce qui aurait été ennuyeux. Et m'aurais fait perdre du temps."

Un horrible craquement retentit quand son captif percuta le mur sans aucune douceur.

" J'exige une entière obéissance. Je vais faire entrer cela dans ton crâne."

 _Encore._

"Même si je crois le craquer autant que celui de Horror l'est"

 _Et encore._

"Je te croyais raisonnable. Mais je suppose que quelqu'un qui tue froidement son propre frère, tout le monde dans son univers, juste pour expérimenter de nouvelles émotions...ne connait pas ce mot." Son œil brilla d'une lueur glaciale "Et tu n'as même pas gagné beaucoup de niveau de violence en faisant ça? Tsss" il secoua la tête "Halàlà voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue trop avec le reset hein? Un retour à zéro."

Il pencha la tête, sa voix changeant de ton " _Tiens, et si je tuais Papyrus pour une fois? Tiens, et si je tuais Toriel pour une fois? Juste pour voir quel effet ça ferait_." Il imitait le ton nonchalant de son serviteur. "Tu as un problème." conclut-il de sa voix normale, l'œil plissé. "Ton univers est un concentré de souffrance. J'aime. Mais tu as un sérieux problème

Killer serra les dents "Stop." Il toussa "T'es mal placé pour me faire la leçon" Lança-t-il, inconscient du danger (ou trop fou pour le sentir).

 _Il percuta le mur une nouvelle fois._

 _Violemment._

Un craquement se fit entendre au niveau de l'épaule. Killer s'efforça de ne pas crier ou gémir.

Nightmare haussa les épaules "Tu sais. Murder a fait la même chose que toi. Encore et encore et encore. Au point de perdre ta santé mentale. Au début c'était pour protéger son monde, pour tuer Chara...Logique tordue, je l'admets, de tuer tout le monde pour empêcher un humain de le faire. Mais Chara a reset pour le forcer à le faire encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que son mental craque. Et qu'il la tue finalement pour de bon. Tu vois le résultat aujourd'hui non? Il parle à son frère mort et aime tuer ou faire souffrir.

\- ...

\- Et toi? Cela a commencé après combien de resets ta folie? Combien de fois as-tu tué Chara et as-tu été tué par elle dans ce corridor, avant que tu ne décides de jouer son jeu? Et à tuer avec elle, pour voir quel effet ça faisait?

\- _Stop_...

\- Tu as voulu essayé, parce que tu voulais à nouveau ressentir quelque chose. Au début ça a été doux non? Tuer cette stupide fleur qui t'avait causé **tant** de problèmes. Ou tuer ces imbéciles de Temnies que personne n'aime hein? Du moment que personne ne te voyait. Voler le chapeau de Ice Cap. Humilier le petit Snowdrake. Et puis tu as voulu voir ce que ça ferait de tuer Papyrus. T'a-t-il supplié? Combien de fois l'as-tu fait avant de te lasser de le tuer? Et de le faire sans qu'aucun sentiment de regret ou d'horreur ne te torture?" Il haussa les épaules "Hey après tout, Chara et toi pouviez faire un reset non? Tu pouvais effacer ça non? Alors pourquoi te priver de quelques...expériences? Au final tu l'as fait pour de bon et tu as tué Chara aussi, tu as décidé d'aller semer la douleur dans d'autres mondes, parce que tu ne peux plus faire que ça. _**Tu aimes ça."**_

 _Tu ne peux rien me cacher._

 _Je t'ai observé._

 _Je sais tout de toi._

Killer ne répondit pas. Il serrait dents et poings, incapable de regarder son supérieur qui le blessait et le terrifiait en même temps. Il savait déjà que les prochaines nuits n'auraient rien de paisibles, qu'il allait revoir les pires moments de sa vie, ce qui lui avait brisé son âme et son cœur.

 _Son patron savait quoi dire pour faire mal._

 _Pour le blesser._

Un rire rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Un son grinçant et désagréable, cassé. "Et ouais, j'admets. Je suis très semblable à Dust. Mais dans ce château, on est une belle brochette de frères horribles."

\- Ho...Horror n'aimerait pas entendre ça." Répliqua Nightmare d'un ton ludique, sa prise sur son jumeau ne faiblissant pas, celui-ci gardant les yeux fermés et tremblant légèrement. "Et je te prie de ne pas m'inclure dans le groupe des fratricides, je vaux mieux que ça.

\- C'est vrai que le faire souffrir, c'est tellement mieux. Tu es tout aussi tordu que nous.

\- Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un type qui a tué son cadet dans...hum...combien de reset déjà? Plus de 4 millions?

\- Non 4 millions c'est le nombre total de **tous** les resets chez moi depuis la chute de ce maudit humain. Et ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon, tu as eu ton compte de souffrance dans mon monde non?

\- Détails." Répliqua son boss d'un geste méprisant de la main. "J'ai cessé de compter, ça devenait _ennuyeux_ après un moment. Toujours les mêmes souffrances, encore et encore...je me suis un peu _ **lassé**_ au bout d'un moment."

Il le frappa contre le mur une dernière fois, sans aucune douceur, et le relâcha, le faisant tomber lourdement au sol. "J'espère que tu as compris. Ne t'approches plus de Dream ou tu le regretteras. Et je serais bien moins miséricordieux la prochaine fois." il fit un geste sec de sa main libre "Fiches-le camp. Et prépares-toi à partir en mission."

L'autre se releva, serrant les dents. "Compris chef." Il vacilla, se dirigeant vers la porte "Je n'y toucherais plus à ton frère. Puisque t'es si possessif..."

Son supérieur eut un rire froid. Terrifiant. "Ça vaut mieux pour toi."

Killer baissa les yeux un court instant sur Dream qui ne le regardait pas, les épaules tremblantes.

 _Pathétique._

 _C'était ça l'un des protecteurs du multivers?_

Il quitta la cellule, laissant les frères seuls.

* * *

Nightmare soupira, se massant le front des doigts de sa main libre. "Pourquoi mes subordonnés se donnent-ils le mot pour me donner la migraine?" grommela-t-il, retrouvant son calme.

 _D'abord Cross qui désertait..._

 _Maintenant Killer, Dust qui le provoquaient._

 _Sans oublier Error qui se moquait de lui._

 _Il espérait que Horror n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi._

Dream préféra ne rien dire. Ne voulant pas attitrer la mauvais humeur de son frère sur lui. La _stupide satisfaction_ qui brûlait dans sa poitrine...il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse tout de suite. Il voulait savourer ce geste protecteur de son jumeau, même s'il ne signifiait rien.

"Gezz je vais devoir mettre des gardes pour être certains que ça ne se reproduise pas."

Son ton de voix s'était assombrit. Aucun doute, il était en toujours en colère...et risquait de rester de mauvaise humeur quelque temps.

Le cadet ferma les yeux, prétextant une faiblesse importante. Espérant qu'il ne serait pas brutalement jeté au sol quand son jumeau se rendrait compte de son geste protecteur. _Ou peut-être voulait-il juste rester **"là"** encore un peu?_

"Bon...voyons voir ce qu'il t'as..."

Un silence brutal s'installa. _Il s'en était rendu compte_. Le bras qui maintenant le plus jeune se retira et saisit son col. "Tsss." Il le lâcha sans trop de brutalité sur la couchette. Et le fixa dans les yeux

"Estimes-toi heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de sang dans ta cellule. J'ai fait attention. Ne suis-je pas généreux avec toi?

\- C'est plutôt que tu ne veux pas envoyer un serviteur pour nettoyer de peur de que je l'influe."' Il avait toujours du mal à bouger, son corps était toujours lourd mais son esprit était plus claire.

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu...depuis la corruption.

 _Un rire._

 _Pas méprisant, pas moqueur._

Nightmare était amusé.

 _Il..._

"Ha! tu me connais bien." Il cligne de l'œil "C'est quoi ce regard émerveillé?" Roulant de l'œil, il tourna les talons "Je vais chercher de quoi bander ton os." Il s'apprêta à sortir mais il s'immobilisa en entendant un murmure derrière lui.

" ...Merci grand frère.

\- ...Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai juste pas envie que Cross fasse une crise si tu es trop amoché." marmonna-t-il avant de sortir.

* * *

Dream se laissa aller sur sa couchette. Son âme frissonnait en lui. Nightmare l'avait protégé. Nightmare avait été amusé par une de ses paroles. Même s'il ne l'admettait pas ou ne s'en rendait pas compte...

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être bouleversé ou heureux, peut-être ressentait-il les deux? Il avait du mal à identifier le torrent de sentiments qui l'envahissait.

Son frère était toujours là, derrière la corruption.

Il n'avait pas totalement disparu.

Il était toujours présent, quelque part, derrière d'épaisses couches de mal.

 _Toujours là._

* * *

 ** _A Suivre_**


	6. Chapter 6: Discussions

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi. Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox, l** 'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à **Laukitus,** DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par **Joku,** Killer!Sans a été créé par **rahafwabas,** Dust!Sans est la création de **Ask-dusttale** , Cross!Sans est à **Jakei,** Horror!Sans est à **Sour-Apple-Studios,** Error!Sans est à **loverofpiggies** , Ink!Sans est à **Comyet,** Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Confort, angst (et un peu "Famille"?)

 **Personnages:** Dream et Nightmare + Dust!Sans (et Papyrus?)

 **Paring:** Quelques sous-entendus

 **Rating** : Quelques sous-entendus "mature" [mention de violence, sexe, et cannibalisme (?)]

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

* * *

 _"Regardes Dream! Une étoile filante!" Fit un enfant vêtu de bleu foncé, levant un bras pour désigner le ciel nocturne. "...C'est même une pluie!"_

 _L'autre enfant se redressa d'un bond, son aura de joie plus forte sous l'effet de son excitation. Nightmare ricana devant cette attitude enfantine. "Heureusement que tu n'as pas mangé de sucre ce soir."_

 _Ils adoraient regarder le ciel lors de belles nuits comme ça._

 _Rien que tous les deux._

 _Dormir sous leur arbre, regarder le ciel, se raconter des histoires._

 _Dream se tourna vers son jumeau, les yeux brillants._ _"Fais un vœu grand frère!"_

 _Il eut un sourire moqueur "Un vœu?_

 _\- Allez Nighty, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux!" répliqua le maître des rêves, sautillant avec joie. "S'il te plaîîîîît!"_

 _Nightmare ferma les yeux, jouant le jeu pour lui faire plaisir. Il manqua de sursauter quand son jumeau se blottit contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras, son visage fouinant contre son épaule. Comme toujours il était avide de marques d'affections._

 _"C'est fini!" fit joyeusement son frère. "_ _J'ai fais le mien!_

 _\- Ho? Ne le dis pas, il ne se réaliserait pas." rit le maître des cauchemars, se prenant désormais totalement au jeu._

 _Son frère sourit avec innocence, maintenant le câlin. "Je saiiisss."_

 _"Ne me dis pas que ton vœu est pour moi?_

 _\- Hum?_

 _\- Tu devrais un peu penser à toi Dream._

 _\- Non. Parce que c'est toi le plus important pour moi."_

 _Un soupir._

 _Un sourire._

 _Et Nightmare lui caressa la tête, affectueusement._

* * *

Il se réveilla, la tête lourde. Il se redressa sur sa couchette, regardant autour de lui. son bras était bandé, comme les "plaies" creusées dans ses os par Killer. Il serra les dents au souvenir de la douleur infligée par le Sans fou. A la lame du couteau qui creusait ses os, à la facture de son bras. Et paralysé par la peur et par un produit quelconque, il n'avait même pas pu se défendre.

 _Si il revenait ?_ Cette simple idée le terrifia plus d'autre chose. Il secoua la tête, tâchant de se reprendre, se gardant son calme. _Non...du calme, il ne l'approcherait plus. Il ne viendrait plus ici. Il n'était pas idiot au point de défier son frère à ce point, n'est-ce ce pas?_

Regardant autour de lui, il soupira. _Toujours cette cellule. Ces murs sombre et cette banquette dure._ Rien ne montrait la violence perpétuée la veille. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Réfléchissant. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Pour s'échapper. Pour se libérer de ce qui pourrait bientôt devenir un enfer!

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher aussi de penser...à ce qui s'était passé plusieurs heures plus tôt, la veille. Les actions et les paroles de son frère. La façon dont il l'avait protégé, malgré ses justifications. Mais rapidement une sensation douloureuse lui serra l'âme. Comme souvent depuis quelques jours.

 _Seul._

 _Si seul._

Son cœur était lourd. Ce sentiment de vide...il le détestait toujours autant. il n'y pouvait rien. Il était seul désormais. Il serra les poings: il avait beau avoir des amis, des proches amis comme Ink, Cross ou Blue. Ça ne comblait pas ce creux douloureux. Cette absence qui ne pouvait pas être comblée par un autre que "lui".

 _Il m'a abandonné._

 _Il me hait._

 _Mais il m'a sauvé hier._

 _Peut-être qu'il est toujours là? Quelque part? Derrière toute cette corruption?_

Il ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Il ne devait pas espérer...ça ferait trop mal s'il était **encore** déçu ou blessé. D'entendre encore son frère lui dire qu'il le détestait. Que tout était de sa faute. Qu'il voulait le voir souffrir, qu'il voulait le tuer.

Ça ferait trop mal à entendre. Même si ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il voulait y croire. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de cet espoir, il avait besoin d'y croire.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. il se recroquevilla, ramenant ses jambes contre lui et les entourant de ses bras.

 _Il se sentait seul._

 _Si seul._

La grille servant de porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Horror entra, tenant un plateau. "Salut petit marshmallow." Et, voyant que le prisonnier avait un mouvement de recul "Hey du calme. Avec ce qui s'est passé hier, tous les serviteurs du château savent qu'avec le frère du boss on peut regarder mais pas toucher."

Il posa ce qu'il portait sur la table.

"Sérieux il nous sort le " _je déteste mon frère blablable_ " et il démonte Killer quand celui-ci te blesse?" Un gloussement "Plus possessif que je ne le pensais le patron."

Dream ne répondit pas.

"Tu pourrais parler quand on s'adresse à toi. Ou tu pense que je n'en vaut pas la peine?

\- ...

\- Ho ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux pour l'autre jour? Je te taquinais. Je suis cinglé mais pas à ce point. Papyrus m'en voudrais si je croquais quelque chose d'aussi mignon que toi."

 _Était-ce censé être rassurant?_

Horror haussa les épaules "quoiqu'il en soit...Sache que Killer a passé une très très très mauvais nuit." Un rire sombre le secoua "Ça lui apprendra à énerver le boss." Il eut un sourire plein de dents, terrifiant "Ça lui apprendra à avoir tué son propre frère." Son oeil rouge brilla d'une lueur mauvaise "Sérieux marre de bosser avec des fratricides, l'un parle même au fantôme de son frangin qu'il a tué. C'est glauque." Un rire le secoua "Quand je pense que c'est moi qui dit ça."

\- Ce...n'est pas.

\- Ne dis pas que ça n'est pas sa faute.

\- Mais après avoir été tué si souvent par Chara, torturé mentalement...il a tellement souffert...

\- Rien ne l'obligeait à combattre dans ce foutu corridor après un moment. Puisqu'il se souvenait des resets, plus ou moins, il aurait juste pu...se téléporter. Loin de cette tarée d'humaine. Rien ne le forçait à se battre. Excepté pour venger son frère (qu'il n'a pas aidé soit dit en passant).

Dream se sentit obliger de défendre le sujet de leur discussion "Il voulait protéger...

\- Un peu tard si tu veux mon avis. Qu'il soit là ou pas ne changeait plus rien. Excepté que Chara ne pouvait pas se libérer totalement si son niveau de violence n'était pas au niveau 20. Elle ne pouvait pas effacer le monde dans ce cas."

Il s'adossa au mur. "Sans oublier que monsieur le pauvre squelette aurait pu liquider Chara des dizaines de fois. Quand elle n'avait aucune chance. Il aurait pu la balancer dans le core, voir se jeter avec elle peut-être. Ou juste se mettre à l'abri. Pourrir les resets de l'humaine quand elle aurait recommencée, en évacuant tout le monde. _Mais non._ Il a préféré la combattre, encore et encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à perdre la raison, perdre ses émotions.

\- ...C'est.."

 _C'était une analyse froide._

 _De quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vécu ça._

 _Mais ces paroles avaient un fond de vérité._

 _Pourquoi se détruire l'esprit de la sorte? Pourquoi ne pas s'enfuir après un moment?_

"Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a ressenti.

\- Dans mon monde, on bouffe les humains qui tombent. Mais tu le sais déjà hein? Bien que tu ne sois jamais venu chez nous.

\- ...Ton monde a trop d'émotions négatives, je ne peux pas y aller.

\- Ouais ben là pour le coup, je comprend que la gamine en ait eu marre au bout d'un moment. Il y a être pacifiste et être masochiste. Elle a essayé de faire ami-ami et pour certains ça a marché. Mais elle a tué plein de monstres mais hé, vu que presque tout le monde tentait de la bouffer...je vais pas pleurer pour eux. Elle a pas tué mon frère donc j'ai rien à lui reprocher perso. J'suis même plutôt content qu'elle ait buté Undyne." Ses dents pointues le rendaient terrifiant "Ça m'a même ôté l'envie de la dévorer"

Un rire froid et dément lui échappa.

Dream recula jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui.

"Du caaaallme. Je te l'ai dit. Personne n'osera poser un doigt sur toi après ce qui s'est passé hier."

* * *

"Hey de mauvais poil vieux?" Railla une voix derrière Killer. "Tu as l'air de quelqu'un étant... _tombé sur un os,_ Killer. Hahaha"

Le concerné se retourna. "Quoi?"

Dust, appuyé au mur, souriait comme un maniaque. "Le boss a été énervé après toi? Vu les fractures dans ton squelette...

\- Pfff." il haussa les épaules "Je ne pige pas ce que Nightmare a dans le crâne. Un coup il clame haïr son frère, un coup il pique une crise parce que je l'ai blessé. _Gnagnagna tu m'as désobéis._ " Il serra les poings, les dents crispées, la douleur toujours présente dans son corps. "Je ne faisais que m'amuser un peu. Le faire pleurer et crier un peu. Je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir au chef, de sentir sa souffrance, sa douleur et sa peur à son faiblard de frangin.

\- Clairement tu ne vois pas la différence entre _détester son jumeau_ et _fermer les yeux sur des tortures infligées à lui_." Le Sans meurtrier se décolla du mur. "Tu allais lui faire quoi à Dream? Généralement ta définition de l'amusement est différente de celle du commun des squelettes." Il eut un rire semblable à un cliquetis. "Si le boss était si en colère c'est que...ho ne me dis pas que tu allais être un horrible pervers et...

\- ...S'il te plaît, ne me compares pas à toi Dust. Je lui ai juste cassé un os du bras droit. Et gravé des lignes sur d'autres avec mon couteau. Je ne comptais pas...abuser de lui, je n'allais pas aller si loin. Il m'aurait tué pour le coup le frangin.

\- Ce qui serait compréhensible. vu qu'ils sont jumeaux...il l'aurait prit pour lui. Comme une insulte personnelle. Et tu serais un tas de poussière plutôt qu'un type avec plein d'os cassés ou fracturés." Il tourna la tête vers la gauche "Mais non Paps, je n'aurais pas fait ça quand même. Je ne suis pas si cruel hein?" un gloussement lui échappa "tu as raison ce type a mérité d'être puni"

Killer eut un frisson. Q _uel cinglé. Et il se permet de dire qu'il est meilleur que moi. Pff, il a juste plus de niveau de violence que moi_. Roulant des yeux, il cracha "Sinon tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger dans ta discussion avec le fantôme de Papyrus"

Les deux subordonnés de Nightmare se jaugèrent des yeux. Dust eut un rictus tordu. "J'aimerais bien te torturer à coup de remarques ironiques mais le boss veut te voir."

Un sourire mauvais, signifiant surement _"bonne chance vieux"_ ou _"je poserais des fleurs sur ta tombe!_ " se dessina sur son visage. "Enfin, tu vas devoir aller en mission. Mais tu le savais déjà hein?

\- Tsss." Grogna Killer, mains dans les poches. "Oui je le sais.

\- Bien dormi cette nuit? Non...N'est-ce pas? Et bien bon courage." Gloussa son partenaire, tournant les talons "Je sais Paps, je dois être plus gentil avec les autres." Un rire le secoua "J'ai été gentil là, je ne l'ai pas envoyé valser contre le mur, hein?"

Killer soupira.

"Allons y" marmonna-t-il.

* * *

Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Être seul avec Nightmare, après la crise de la veille, était inquiétant. Son supérieur le fixait, en silence, comme s'il l'évaluait. Ce qui était surement le cas. Il le fixait comme s'il n'arrivait pas à décider quoi lui faire.

 _Un peu effrayant quand même._

"Alors Killer, tu as passé une bonne nuit?" railla finalement le maître des cauchemars. "Bien dormi?" s'enquit-il d'un ton faussement aimable.

Son ton moqueur fit se crisper son serviteur. "Non." Il prit une inspiration "La nuit a été affreuse!

\- C'était le but." son supérieur resta silencieux quelques instants.

\- J'ai compris la leçon. Je ne te désobéirais plus.

\- Cela vaut mieux. Mais passons. Je vais te confier une mission. Elle doit être exécutée dans les plus brefs délais. Elle est urgente! Je ne tolérerais pas un échec Killer!

\- ..." Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. "Très bien chef, que dois-je faire? Je dois aller faire souffrir quelqu'un?

\- Non. Je veux que tu me ramène Cross. Prisonnier. En parfait état."

Le silence qui suivit fut évocateur.

"Aller chercher Cross." articula le Sans en manteau bleu, espérant avoir mal compris. "Et le ramener ici." Une pause "Dans le **meilleure état possible**?"

Au vu des circonstances et de la _très probable_ fureur du concerné, cela relevait de l'impossible.

"Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?"

Silence

"Non, tu es juste sadique en fait."

Sur son trône, Nightmare souriait, d'une satisfaction cruelle. "Tout à fait." Il gloussa "'Tu as bien compris."

Killer eut une sueur froide, _il allait se faire tuer._ "Je pense que Dust serait plus efficace. Il est bien plus doué avec la magie bleue. Et son niveau de violence est plus élevé que le mien.

\- Certes mais c'est **toi** qui va t'y rendre."

 _C'est à cause d'hier._

 _il m'en veut vraiment._

 _"_ Horror ne peut pas venir avec moi?

-Non!'

 _Evidemment._

Killer soupira "Bien chef, j'y vais."

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	7. Chapter 7: Pensées

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi. Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox, l** 'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à **Laukitus,** DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par **Joku,** Killer!Sans a été créé par **rahafwabas,** Dust!Sans est la création de **Ask-dusttale** , Cross!Sans est à **Jakei,** Horror!Sans est à **Sour-Apple-Studios,** Error!Sans est à **loverofpiggies** , Ink!Sans est à **Comyet,** Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Confort, angst (et un peu "Famille"?)

 **Personnages:** Dream et Nightmare + Dust!Sans (et Papyrus?)

 **Paring:** Quelques sous-entendus

 **Rating** : Quelques sous-entendus "mature" [mention de violence, sexe, et cannibalisme (?)]

* * *

 _Chapitre 7: Pensées_

* * *

 _"Restes loin de moi._

 _Je te déteste._

 _Je te hais._

 _Je veux te blesser._

 _Je veux que tu disparaisses..."_

* * *

Ces mots résonnaient toujours dans ses cauchemars. Toujours aussi clairs, aussi froids. Les paroles de son frère étaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Ces mots glacials et haineux qui lui avaient été jetés au visage, comme une gifle brutale. Encore et encore. Des paroles qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, qui restaient gravées dans son âme, comme une marque au fer rouge.

 _L'œil_ _froid qui s'était rivé sur lui._

 _Ce sourire mauvais._

 _Les tentacules qui s'étaient enroulées autour de lui, qui l'avaient soulevé. La douleur et la peur qui l'avaient paralysé._

 _La destruction de leur monde. L'arbre qui cessait de vivre..._

 _Son propre hurlement de souffrance._

 _Le rire glacial de son frère._

Des mots qu'ils avait si souvent ressassé dans son esprit quand il était encore emprisonné dans cette gangue de pierre, par la magie son jumeau. Il n'avait alors rien d'autre à faire. Il ne pouvait que penser. Ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas...et ne revenaient que quand le sort s'affaiblissait. Il n'avait que peu de temps pour s'enfuir il le savait. Cette fois-là, il avait eu de la chance. Il avait été aidé. Il avait pu s'enfuir. Il avait pu prendre la fuite ce jour-là, sans se retourner.

Cette cassure dans son cœur. Ce lien brisé. Cette absence douloureuse. Comme une plaie qui ne fermait pas tout à fait. Comme une plaie qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de gratter encore et encore, l'empêchant de cicatrices correctement.

* * *

Dream rouvrit les yeux, allongé sur sa couchette. _Depuis combien de temps était-il ici?_ Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir, mis à part les repas apportés par son frère ou par Horror.

Et Horror ne lui parlait plus maintenant. Visiblement il avait eu des ordres bien précis.

Killer n'était pas revenu, à son grand soulagement. La brute avait comprit la leçon, apparemment.

Ou Nightmare l'avait puni encore plus après être sorti de sa cellule? Avait-il eu l'interdiction formelle de s'approcher de lui? C'était probable. après tout, son frère voulait le minimum de contact entre lui et les autres.

Il était cependant heureux qu'il ne puisse plus l'approcher. Killer ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal pour le moment...plus jamais il l'espérait. Pas sans qu'il soit sans défense en tout cas.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de la sensation du bras de son frère autour de lui, le serrant contre lui, protecteur. Dressé de colère face à son tortionnaire. Il l'avait sauvé, protégé...il était furieux. Furieux que Killer ait posé la main sur lui.

 _Peut-être l'aimait-il toujours, malgré sa corruption?_

 _Peut-être y avait-il encore un peu de bonté en lui?_

Cette simple idée le remplissait d'une joie stupide. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se réjouir, qu'il ne devait pas se faire des idées trop rapidement.

"Peut-être était-ce juste de la fierté, parce que nous sommes jumeaux? S'est-il senti insulté?"

Il se leva, les yeux rivés sur la grille, attentif au moindre son.

"Peut-être était-il juste en colère parce que Killer lui a désobéit?"

 _Avait-il besoin de le serrer contre lui dans ce cas?_

 _Ou cela était-il juste de la possessivité?_

"Je ne sais plus que penser...je ne veux pas être déçu. Mais je veux espérer!" Il serra les poings "Je veux croire qu'il y a encore du bon en lui, qu'il peut être sauvé." Les lumières dans ses yeux brillèrent plus fort. _Je veux croire qu'il m'aime encore..._ Et son cœur se serrait à cet espoir. C'était son souhait, son rêve, le plus cher. Il donnerait tout pour retrouver ce bonheur perdu, même s'il ne pouvait pas sacrifier son devoir.

 _Il ne devait pas se montrer trop enthousiaste..._

 _Mais il ne pouvait plus être pessimiste après ça._

* * *

Nightmare, sur son trône, soupira. Il avait mal dormit la nuit précédente (il n'avait pas du tout dormi même). Il avait ressassé les derniers événements, encore et encore. Et il se comprenait toujours pas ses actes. Il se sentait furieux. Furieux contre lui-même, furieux contre son subordonné et profondément exaspéré par son frère, même si celui-ci n'y était pour rien.

 _Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit? Pourquoi avait-il protégé son frère comme ça? Pourquoi...pourquoi avait-il fait ça?_

Killer avait osé le défier en lui désobéissant mais avait-il besoin d'aller si loin?

Grinçant des dents, il siffla "Il a ignoré mes ordres, il méritait une punition."

Et une punition bien placée pour bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer. Il avait été obligé de sévir. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement...n'est-ce pas? Il se devait de lui faire entrer dans le crâne que les limites, avec lui, étaient faites pour ne pas être franchies. Surtout quand ça concernait Dream.

 _Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle offense!_

 _Une telle désobéissance ne pouvait rester impuni._

Et il pensait chaque mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Et avait savouré la douleur mentale, physique et émotionnelle de sa victime. Cependant, il ressentait encore une autre rage... _une colère brûlante qui l'avait consumé quand_...Il grinça des dents, calmant les frissons furieux de son âme.

S'en prendre à Dream avait été une offense personnelle. Killer avait osé poser des mains sur son frère, son frère que personne à part lui ne pouvait approcher. Son jumeau sans défense, et tellement doux et naïf qu'il se ferait avoir par n'importe qui. _Connaissait-il seulement quelque chose dans "ce domaine"?_ Il en doutait sérieusement.

* * *

 _Sur le coup, Nightmare n'avait pas immédiatement réalisé. Des émotions l'avaient saisi._

 _Douleur._

 _Peur._

 _Angoisse._

 _Il rouvrit son œil. La surprise l'envahit rapidement. Ces émotions venaient de son frère...et étaient récentes, arrivées dans son âme à l'instant._

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il a?"_

 _Il eut l"impression que Dream l'appelait. Un écho dans son âme...plus une onde de peur. Son jumeau avait peur et ne pouvait pas se défendre contre quelque chose._

 _Surprit et se demandant ce qu'il se passait, i_ _l se leva d'un coup, et il se dirigea à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ses appartements, écartant la porte secrète menant à la cellule._

 _Il avait créé cet endroit spécialement pour Dream._ _Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas. Il voulait le capturer depuis longtemps mais le garder comme ça? L'idée était plus récente._

 _Un cri parvint à ses oreilles. Son jumeau. Un cri de douleur, de souffrance._

 _Son poing se serra avant même qu'il ne réalise pleinement._

 _Fureur._ _Rage. Colère._

 _Ces émotions qu'il ressentait étaient les siennes. Il avança plus vite sans même s'en rendre compte, ressentant les émotions de son jumeau de façon bien plus fortes qu'avant. Un appel à l'aide._

 _Arrivé à la porte, il vit Killer...qui relevait le couteau avant de dire d'un ton méprisant, dans un rire froid "Hey, que dirais-tu de remettre ça?"_

 _Il vit des larmes sur les joues de son frère. Il ressentit la terreur qui glaçait son âme._

 _Un rire sombre lui échappa "héhé mais c'est que tu sembles bien t'amuser Killer!"_

 _Une seule certitude: il allait **le** faire souffrir._

* * *

Killer méritait d'être puni. Il lui avait ouvertement désobéit. Il avait interdiction de toucher Dream et avait ignoré cet ordre. Comment avait-il osé le défier de la sorte? Comment avait-il osé se permettre ça?

Sans se rendre compte qu'il ressassait "ça" encore et encore depuis la veille, il grogna. "Je vais devoir le surveiller."

Il prit une grande inspiration. Tapotant des doigts sur l'accoudoir droit.

 _Pensait-il que son frère n'était qu'un jouet?_

 _Pensait-il le flatter?_

 _Pensait-il lui plaire en le faisant souffrir?_

Quel idiot de toute façon. Il ne recommencerait plus jamais, c'était certain! Il avait comprit la leçon.

 _Sans compter...qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit?_ _Pourquoi avait-il serré son frère contre lui, de façon si protectrice, se sentant encore plus en colère en sentant ses tremblements?_ Il avait senti les émotions de peur et d'angoisse se dissiper. Et il s'était rendu compte de son geste.

Il avait été protecteur! Il avait protégé son frère! Il avait agit violemment en le voyant blessé et effrayé. Il ne pouvait pas le nier...il avait été furieux de le voir blessé par Killer.

 _Comment avait-il pu avoir un tel moment de faiblesse?_

 _Les tremblements de son frère, sa peur...pourquoi cela l'avait-il mit dans une telle rage?_

"Tsss."

Un ricanement lui parvint "T'as l'air d'une humeur de chien." Dust arriva tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Un sourire mauvais était dessiné sur son visage, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, son écharpe rouge traînant presque au sol.

"Je me passerais de tes commentaires." grogna Nightmare, la joue appuyée sur son poing. "Et ne teste pas ma patience aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Sinon quoi je vais me manger les murs et le plafonds?" Il ricana sombrement. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Mais ne répondit rien, les yeux rivés sur son boss, mains dans les poches.

"Tu me cherche je crois..." grogna froidement ce dernier, son oeil brillant d'une lueur agacée.

"Sinon quoi ce neuf?

\- J'ai envoyé Killer chercher Cross.

\- Ha. Cross est trop fort pour lui. Il ne le tuera pas mais il va le couvrir de plaies.

\- Hum."

Dust eut un ricanement "le voir revenir la queue entre les jambes te réjouit je crois..."

* * *

Killer soupira. Où était passé cet imbécile de Cross? Il l'avait cherché dans les univers où il avait le plus de chances d'être. Et il n'avait pas trouvé Ink non plus.

Ce qui était généralement mauvais signe. Et le plus gros problème serait si ils se trouvaient dans le "monde étoilé des Trois Sans" ou quelque soit son nom.

Était-isl dans un univers trop pacifique? Il ne pourrait pas les trouver dans ce cas...

Où était Error quand on avait besoin de lui? Il aurait bien besoin de son aide pour trouver Cross?

 _Surement à la chasse à l'artiste._..

 _Et il était trop solitaire pour faire équipe de toute façon._

"CROSS!" hurla-t-il, levant son arme. "Cet endroit va vite être poussiéreux si tu ne sors pas de ton trou!"

Il était souvent dans cet univers. Il était **là,** il en était certain. C'était **évident** vu les circonstances. C'était un monde underswap, l'univers d'origine de Blue, l'ami de Ink et Dream. il ne pouvait être que ici.

 _C'était sûr et certain._

Il reprit d'une voix forte et menaçante "Si tu ne te montres pas, des gens vont le payer!"

 _Silence._

Il crispa les doigts sur son arme "Je sais où est Dream. Si tu veux le revoir...MONTRES-TOI..."

Fallait-il qu'il menace Blue pour se faire obéir?

Un crissement se fit entendre derrière lui et il évita, au dernier moment, un coup d'épée.

Cross était devant lui, un sourire fou sur le visage. Visiblement il avait été très inquiet et ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve.

"Donc il était avec son frangin tout ce temps hein?"

 _Gloussement._

"Merci de me le signaler mon vieux."

Il attaqua.

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	8. Chapter 8: Les pions se mettent en place

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi. Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox, l** 'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à **Laukitus,** DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par **Joku,** Killer!Sans a été créé par **rahafwabas,** Dust!Sans est la création de **Ask-dusttale** , Cross!Sans est à **Jakei,** Horror!Sans est à **Sour-Apple-Studios,** Error!Sans est à **loverofpiggies** , Ink!Sans est à **Comyet,** Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Confort, angst (et un peu "Famille"?)

 **Personnages:** Dream et Nightmare + Dust!Sans (et Papyrus?)

 **Paring:** Quelques sous-entendus

 **Rating** : Quelques sous-entendus "mature" [mention de violence, sexe, et cannibalisme (?)]

* * *

 _Chapitre 8: Les pions se mettent en place_

* * *

Horror le jeta aux pieds de son frère. La salle du trône était toujours aussi sombre. Dream se redressa sur les genoux, son âme tremblante dans sa cage thoracique. Ses yeux regardèrent rapidement autour de lui. Dust et Horror étaient présents, côte à côté, bras croisés, le regardant avec des sourires tordus.

 _La peur faisait trembler son âme dans sa cage thoracique._

 _L'angoisse de revoir Killer l'envahissant petit à petit._

 _Il n'était pas dans cette pièce? Allait-il arriver sous peu?_

Sa crainte devait être visible sur son visage. Car une voix s'éleva venant du trône . "Killer n'est pas là si c'est ce qui t'inquiète." signala son frère, son visage appuyé sur un de ses poings. "Je l'ai envoyé chercher quelqu'un."

 _Et je ne l'aurais pas laissé à moins d'un mètre de toi._

Dust eut un ricanement ressemblant allant du cliquetis au grincement "Et il va revenir lécher ses plaies ici, la queue entre les jambes" Son sourire tordu était terrifiant. "Peut-être qu'elle sera cassée ~?"

Horror eut un rire rauque "Mon vieux on a l'impression que tu fais des sous-entendu douteux."

Quels sous-entendus douteux? se demanda Dream, clignant des yeux. Les squelettes avaient une petite queue...quels rapports avec des sous-entendus douteux?

Nightmare grogna "Évitez de déclamer vos fantasmes à voix hautes vous deux, spécialement devant mon frère." Il roula de l'œil "Je me fiche de vos perversités à l'égard de Killer mais faîtes le en silence!"

Le Sans en blanc gloussa "Ho? Non seulement on peut pas toucher mais on doit veiller à ses chastes oreilles...qu'il n'a pas." Sourire terrifiant "Ne me tue pas de ton regard Nightmare...je blague"

 _Il était peut-être un peu fou mais il n'était pas masochiste._

 _Il n'allait certainement pas provoquer son patron sur un sujet chatouilleux._

Dream rougit légèrement. _Son frère le traitait comme un enfant maintenant? D'accord il n'avait échangé que quelques baisers avec Cross mais..._

"Je suis adulte tu sais." signala-t-il, croisant les bras. Un air boudeur était affiché sur son visage. "Tu..Arrêtes.

-..." Nightmare eut un sourire moqueur. "Que dois-je arrêter petit frère?

\- Ne me traites pas comme un enfant. Nous avons le même âge"

Dust gloussa de nouveau, ce son si dérangeant "on dirait moi quand Papyrus me demandait de ne plus le traite comme un petit garçon, quand il voulait sortir le soir avec des amis." Il se tourna vers la gauche "mais oui Papy tu étais trop jeune."

Dream préféra se relever pour s'éloigner de Dust. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait guère s'enfuit à cet instant. Ou se battre. "Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici?

\- Au cas où Killer réussirait sa mission et ramènerait Cross.

\- Ce qui n'ait pas gagné." Ricana le fou qui parlait trop souvent à un soi-disant fantôme de son frère. "Il va échouer en beauté." Il regarda dans le vide "Je sais que je devrais pas parler comme ça d'un ami...sauf que ça n'est pas mon ami Papyrus."

Horror soupira, exaspéré. Nightmare leva son oeil au ciel, et son frère préféra se rapprocher du trône de son jumeau, afin de rester à une certaine distance des deux autres. Le gardien de la négativité était plus sûr que ces deux-là.

"Nightmare, Killer est vraiment aller chercher Cross?

\- Oui."

Son âme eut un sursaut. La pensée de Cross lui donna du courage. _Le cherchait-il depuis tout ce temps?_ Cela fut suivit des souvenirs de ses amis, de ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Tu sembles heureux à cette idée petit frère.

\- ...

\- Ho?" Le sourire de son jumeau devint sournois "Je savais que tu avais un faible pour les cas désespérés. Mais lui...

\- ...Ce n'est pas un cas désespéré.

\- ...Je pensais que tu préférerais quelqu'un de plus joyeux..." Son sourire devint sadique, une tentacule caressa la joue de son frère "Aww C'est mignon Dreamy. Si j'avais où je me serais servis de ça plus tôt."

Dream détourna les yeux. Bien évidement. _Avoir un moyen de pression sur Cross...Nightmare ne demandait que ça._

"Tu te trompes..." chuchota-t-il, les joues virant au doré.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas le convaincre. Mais tant pis. En même temps ses pensées allaient à cent à l'heure.

 _Blue le cherchait-il? Ink le cherchait-il? L'artiste allait-il d'univers en univers pour tenter de le trouver? Avaient-ils formé une équipe de secours?_

 _Allaient-ils venir le sauver?_

L'espoir revint dans son cœur...

* * *

Error s'immobilisa. Ses sens en alerte. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur joueuse. "Tiens, tiens..." Un petit rire le secoua "Comme c'est intéressant..."

 _Quelqu'un l'observait._

 _Et il savait qui était là._

"Sors de ta cachette imbécile arc-en-ciel!" s'exclama-t-il. "Au lieu de m'espionner!"

Une ombre bondit de l'arbre et atterrit devant lui. Ink semblait particulièrement énervé. Son pinceau était déjà pointé sur le destructeur. Il semblait en colère. Sur la défensive, ses jambes étant pliées. Il était prêt à se sauver, à reculer, à éviter une attaque.

Le destructeur leva les mains "Hey, je ne suis pas là pour me battre!"

L'artiste semblait furieux "...Tu sais où est Dream! Dis-le moi tout de suite!" Son ton était teinté de menace. "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me mentir!

\- ...Droit au but hein?" L'effaceur de mondes eut un sourire affamé. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur joueuse. "Aww Inky, tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser un peu? Passer un peu de bon temps ensemble? Comme le mois dernier?"

Ink plissa les yeux, des couleurs commençant à se rependre sur ses joues "Ne comptes pas avoir du plaisir avec moi." Il siffla, prêt à utiliser ses pouvoirs "Je suis sérieux! Je suis là pour avoir des renseignements pour sauver mon ami." Il eut un regard froid "Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer!"

Le souvenir de cette rencontre, quatre semaines auparavant, était bien présente dans leurs esprits. Brûlante, passionnée...Elle était gravée dans leur mémoire. Des heures passées ensemble dans cet hôtel de Outertale. Error était bien décidé à remettre ça rapidement. Ink,lui était bien décidé à ne pas se soumettre une nouvelle fois au destructeur. Son ennemi l'avait manipulée à faire ce qu'il voulait une fois, il n'y parviendrait pas une seconde fois.

 _La dernière fois, d'abord assommé, amené dans cette chambre, puis prisonnier des fils bleus, il avait vite sombré dans le plaisir._

 _Et avait laissé son rival lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait._

Celui-ci eut un sourire charmeur "Détends toi Inky...

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça Je viens pour avoir des réponses. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à tes jeux tordus!"

Error eut un petit rire, s'approchant jusqu'à être devant le pinceau. "Voyons. Ne sois pas autant sur la défensive." Un sourire vicieux ourla ses lèvres "Tu es mignon quand tu es fâché.

\- ...

\- Et tu étais très amusant, ce matin-là, quand tu t'es rhabillé avec cet air outré sur ton visage...même si ton regard disait autre chose."

Il ne se gênait pas pour le dévorer des yeux, de la tête aux pieds. Error mit ensuite ses mains dans ses poches. "Je sais où est Dream."

Les yeux de Ink se réduisirent jusqu'à être deux fentes "...mais? Parce qu'il y a un mais non?" Il redressa d'un coup son pinceau "restes où tu es!"

Le destructeur eut un sourire "Hey oui, je veux quelque chose...mais tu sais ce que c'est hein?

\- ...Mon ami est surement en danger, je ne suis pas d'humeur Error."

Le concerné eut un gloussement "Si ça peut te rassurer, personne ne va lui faire de mal. Enfin je pense...ou ça serait déjà fait.

\- ..."

Ink passa soudain à l'attaque, et son adversaire évita d'un bond agile le coup de pinceau. Le gardien siffla de colère. "Tu crois que je vais céder à ton chantage.

\- Ho tout de suite les grands mots. Je pensais à un accord entre les personnes adultes et responsables que nous sommes!"

Ses fils fendirent l'air pour se saisirent du gardien, mais celui-ci esquiva d'un saut parfaitement maîtrisé, attaquant à nouveau. Le destructeur lança ses fils encore une fois.

"Allons Inky, je ne te demande pas la lune, juste une nuit ensemble...

\- Arrêtes de ne penser qu'à ton plaisir Error, je suis inquiet pour mon meilleur ami...

\- Ho tu es vraiment une maman-poule. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu tu m'as presque arraché l'écharpe tant tu étais stressé!"

Et puis il était partit. En rage et très inquiet.

Error sourit "C'est normal de faire plaisir à son amant non Inky?"

Ink siffla et évita les os lancés sur lui. "Je ne t'appartiens pas. Tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix la dernière fois..

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le choix, tu paraissait plutôt d'accord, et plutôt ravi de la situation."

Une jet de peinture jaune le frappa au visage.

"Hey. tu le prends comme ça chéri?"

Le combat fut assez brutal, os, gaster blasters, peinture, cordes...la neige autour d'eux avait été tâchée ou fondue. Certains arbres portaient des traces de luttes. Error et Ink se battaient depuis un moment. Usant de leurs pouvoirs pour éviter les attaques en se téléportant ou en se changeant en encre. Finalement Error disparût.

Ink s'immobilisa en ne le voyant pas réapparaître.

 _Il n'avait pas fuit, hein?_

Il enregistra le mouvement trop tard, et fut plaqué au sol quand Error se jeta sur lui, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour lui lier les poignets et les chevilles. il tomba à plat ventre dans la neige, lâchant son pinceau.

La main du destructeur retira l'écharpe, la posant près de l'artiste. Ses doigts suivirent le tracés des tatouages sur la nuque, jusqu'à voir une zone marquée d'autre chose. "Ho ma morsure est toujours visible?" Il suivit le tracé des tatouages de son index. "Je suis flatté ~

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne peux pas m'imposer un lien d'âmes, je n'en ai pas." siffla Ink, crispé de sentir ce sans-gêné assit sur ses hanches.

Il ne put retenir un geignement quand Error passa ses langues sur cette marque "Sto...Non." Encore et encore. "Arrêtes..."

 _Le souvenir de la morsure, alors qu'il était encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, dans les bras d'Error, obéissant à ses moindres désirs, trop étourdi pour réaliser ce qu'il lui faisait._

 _L'angoisse quand la marque n'avait pas disparu après plusieurs jours._

 _L'incompréhension -il n'avait pas d'âme- et la légère peur qui l'avaient tourmenté._

Son corps tremblait. La zone était brûlante. Il sentait quelque chose qui frissonnait dans sa cage thoracique.

"Arrêtes, s'il te plaît."

\- Dis que tu es à moi Inky, et je te dis où est Dream. Deal ?"

L'artiste siffla et refusa de répondre avant d'être retourné sur le dos sans douceur.

Error laissa un doigt glisser sur les os du cou. "Tu es têtu comme une mule Inky"

Il gloussa en croisant un regard noir.

"Je ne te demande pas grand chose. J'ai même diminué ma demande. L'amusement pourra attendre que ton ami soit sauvé.

\- Tu me demande juste de me lier à toi pour toujours. Rien de mirobolant n'est-ce pas?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te séquestrer dans l'anti-void tu sais?

-...Tu ne le feras pas parce que tu sais quel effet ça aurait sur moi.

\- Tu me blesse, si peu de confiance..."

Il le cloua à nouveau au sol, l'embrassant passionnément. Il étouffa tout gémissement de protestation. Quand il se redressa, l'artiste le foudroya du regard. Une légère lueur lui parvint soudain et il baissa les yeux sur la poitrine caché par la veste écorce. Il écarta lentement l'habit et vit une étrange boule de lumière colorée...

...Avant d'être éjecté d'un coup de reins.

"...Ne me touche pas."

Error éclata de rire. "Allons, Allons...je ne te demande que quatre mots. Dis-les et je te libère, te dis où est Dream et t'amènes même là-bas."

Ink le foudroya du regard, les joues colorées. Il ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration, exaspéré, et grogna "D'accord, je suis à toi blablabla...et on en reparle quand tout est fini. Est-ce que ça te va?

\- ...ça ira on va dire."

Les liens relâchèrent l'artiste qui se redressa d'un bond, reprenant son souffle et son calme. "Je te préviens, si tu m'as menti...

\- Non je sais où il est." Il cligna des yeux "Au fait...quelle est cette boule de lumière?"

Ink détourna la tête, croisant les bras dans un "humpf" boudeur.

"D'accord, on en parlera quand tout sera fini et qu'on aura du temps pour nous.". Claquant des doigts, il ouvrit une porte. "On passe par Underswap récupérer tes amis Cross et Blue?

\- Oui." Il ne s'étonna même pas que son...partenaire sache ça.

\- Très bien"

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant le spectacle enneigé de Snowdin.

* * *

Cross frappa, son épée fendant l'air et Killer évita d'un mouvement rapide, son couteau serré dans dans mains.

"Je suis là pour te ramener."

Celui en manteau blanc éclata de rire "HA! C'est amusant ça. TU vas me traîner jusqu'au château?

\- Allons allons...tu n'as pas envie de voir Dreamy?" gloussa son adversaire, tentant d'utiliser la carotte pour le faire obéir. Peut-être que sa volonté de revoir l'incarnation des ondes positives le rendrait plus docile.

Les yeux du squelette monochrome brillèrent. "Hey pour redevenir le chien chien de Nightmare? Non. Je vais aller chercher Dream et repartir avec lui.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il va te laisser prendre son frangin et t'en aller comme ça? Il est devenu super possessif envers son jumeau.

\- Ha, je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Il ne lui fera pas de mal dans ce cas." Railla son adversaire. Il évita un coup de poignard et se téléporta, avant de réapparaître, donnant un coup sec de son arme à son ennemi, qui évita de justesse, son épaule prenant un violent coup de pied. Un craquement retentit.

Killer fut projeté dans la neige froide, la douleur le faisant grimacer "Hurg.

\- Je ne vais pas te le dire dix fois. Dégage! Maintenant." siffla le combattant monochrome, le menaçant de son épée rouge.

Killer eut un rire froid "Je n'ai pas peur de toi"

Le souvenir de la punition de Nightmare était encore frais dans sa mémoire et il n'avait guère envie de le contrarier davantage. Et il sentait que glisser sur cette pente avec Cross serait dangereux.

" Ho non tu vas rentrer avec moi Cross!" Il se téléporta à son tour frappant Cross de son arme, mais l'autre esquiva de justesse, se faisant juste égratigner.

"Force moi" Railla celui à la capuche fourrée. "Tu ne peux pas, je suis plus fort que toi.

\- Ha!" Tenta Killer "Pense à Dream

\- ...N'as tu pas dis que Nightmare était devenu possessif envers son frère? Je pense donc qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal."

L'autre Sans eut les yeux qui brillèrent "Tout dépens de ce que tu entends par ''pas de mal"". Je pense que le garder prisonnier de son château n'est pas très sain."

Cross roula des yeux "Bien tenté. Donc Dream est plus en sécurité avec son frère pour le moment? Merci de me l'avoir dit,."

Ils allaient se jeter l"un sur l'autre quand une silhouette jaillit du couvert des arbres. Deux jets de peinture frappèrent Killer, et Ink se matérialisa devant son ami. "Ca suffit. Rends-toi.

\- Ho je vais vraiment pouvoir m'amuser." il eut un sourire dément, levant son arme une nouvelle fois.

L'artiste eut un sourire "la violence contre la créativité. Qui gagne?"

Il claqua des doigts.

 _La peinture devint une chaîne et Killer s'écroula dans la neige._

* * *

A Suivre


	9. Chapter 9: A l'attaque

Disclaimer: Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi. Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox, l'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus, DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku, Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas, Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale, Cross!Sans est à Jakei, Horror!Sans est à Sour-Apple-Studios, Error!Sans est à loverofpiggies, Ink!Sans est à Comyet, Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.

Genre: Hurt/Confort, angst (et un peu "Famille"?)

Personnages: Dream et Nightmare, Ink et Error, Dust et Horror, Killer et Cross

Parings: Quelques sous-entendus

Rating: Quelques sous-entendus "mature" [mention de violence, sexe, et cannibalisme (?)]

* * *

 _Chapitre 9: A l'attaque_

* * *

"Donc Dream est avec son frère?" demanda Ink tandis que Error rajoutait ses propres cordes pour maintenir Killer immobile.

Celui-ci, furieux, lança "Comment oses-tu nous trahir stupide bug? Nightmare va te le faire regretter au centuple! Tu vas souffrir!"

 _On ne trahissait le maîtres des cauchemars si facilement._

 _Ce type stupide allait le payer très cher._

La destructeur se justifia: "Alors, déjà je ne suis pas un bug, ensuite je n'ai jamais vraiment été d'un côté. Enfin Ink m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais refuser.

\- Il m'a fait du chantage." traduisit l'artiste à son ami qui avait l'air un peu confus par l'échange. "il veut quelque chose en échange de ses révélations sur l'emplacement de Dream.

\- Mais je sais où il est moi maintenant. Et je sais où est le château de son frangin." signala le combattant à l'épée, croisant les bras. "On n'a pas besoin de lui" il désigna Error d'un geste de la main "..pour sauver notre ami."

 _Même si lui était plus qu'un ami._

 _Enfin un peu plus..._

Ink haussa les épaules "Il peut être utile...crois-moi il restera de notre coté." Il lança un regard avertisseur au concerné comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le surveillait.

 _Si il voulait "ça", il avait intérêt à se montrer très aimable et à aider._

 _Ou il n'aurait rien du tout._

Error lança un regard _"tu n'as pas intérêt à jouer avec ta parole"_ à son (amant) rival. "Je peux vous amener en plein cœur sans passer par la sécurité. Toi tu ne peux plus Cross, puisque il a changé celle-ci depuis ta fugue."

 _Sourire sûr de lui._

 _Sourire moqueur._

Cross fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas d'être comparé à un simple gamin fugueur. Il préféra en venir à sa préoccupation première, et demanda, inquiet "Nightmare ne lui a rien fait? il n'est pas blessé? Ou..changé en statue?

\- Tu l'as bien vu, hein?" renchérit Ink, son inquiétude venant à son tour, posant ses yeux sur son "amant" _(si il pouvait l'appeler comme ça_ ).

Le troisième se gratta la tête "Je ne crois pas qu'il soit blessé. Quand j'ai vu Dream, son frère semblait plus avoir envie de moquer de lui ou le taquiner, qu'autre chose. Il semblait étrangement patient. Plus joueur qu'autre chose.

\- ...joueur? il ne l'a pas blessé...ou laissé à ses hommes?

\- Visiblement non." répliqua Error en haussant les épaules. "Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense cependant."

 _Le maître de la négativité était difficile à comprendre._

 _Trop parfois._

Le squelette monochrome intervint, montrant le squelette ligoté derrière lui "Killer a dit que Nightmare était devenu " _super possessif_ " avec son jumeau...selon ses mots."

Error eut un ricanement "Dans ce cas: bonne nouvelle, il ne le blessera donc surement pas. Mauvaise nouvelle il ne le laissera pas partir, ou ne nous laissera pas l'emmener, si facilement."

 _Il ne savait donc pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose..._

 _Si il était devenu possessif, il voudrait le garder._

Ink se tourna vers le destructeur "Tu n'as rien vraiment vu de particulier quand tu y as été? Ou rien entendu? Tu es plutôt fort pour analyser une situation.

\- Non rien. Juste que Nightmare semblait bien s'amuser à le taquiner ou à lui faire peur. Et Dream semblait effrayé par Horror aussi mais ça c'est normal. Il a apparelement une cellule."

L'artiste fut pensif. "Sois il a des émotions qui se réveillent en lui. Soit il a comprit que garder son frère captif était plus utile qu'autre chose.

\- Ou les deux.

\- Oui. Il va falloir faire un plan."

Error reprit "Dream ne semblait pas si effrayé que ça. Plus mal à l'aise à proximité d'Horror et déçu d'avoir échoué à s'échapper. Il a même osé demander quelque chose à son frère.

\- C'est son attitude normale ça."

* * *

Dream avait fini par s'asseoir contre le trône de son frère, jambes ramenées contre lui-même. Il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, ceux-ci entourés de ses bras. Personne ne faisait attention à lui au moins. Son jumeau semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et les deux autres parlaient à voix basse.

"Il en met du temps" grommela Horror, mains dans les poches. "Je m'ennuie.."

Dust gloussa "Il doit se faire massacrer. Cross est bien plus fort que lui." Il regarda son supérieur avec un sourire moqueur "ce n'était pas _gentil_ boss"

Nightmare leva son œil au ciel "S'il n'est pas capable d'exécuter une mission correctement..."

 _Une mission que vous lui avez confié parce que vous étiez en rogne contre lui._ songea celui au haut niveau de violence. Il décida d'intervenir "Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille l'aider?

\- C'est un grand garçon. Il reviendra ou il réussira."

Dream préféra ne rien dire. L'atmosphère n'était pas trop négative, il ne voulait pas se sentir mal si elle devenait pensante. Il aurait préféré être dans sa cellule, loin d'eux. Loin de ces personnes pleines de douleurs et de folie.

Il grimaça en sentant une tentacule lui tapoter la tête. _Grand frère s'il te plaît._..Sentait-il son humeur se dégrader? Ou voulait-il juste l'ennuyer? Certainement un peu des deux...Il reporta son attention sur les deux autres personnes de la pièce.

Horror reprit "ça fait un moment qu'on a pas vu Error. Vous savez où il est?

\- On l'a vu la semaine dernière. Ton creux dans le crâne te fait avoir des pertes de mémoire?" railla Dust, levant les yeux au ciel. "Le boss lui a dit d'éloigner Ink du château et de brouiller les pistes!"

 _Ça faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il était prisonnier?_

 _Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer..._

 _Surement parce qu'il n'avait pas été à proximité d'une fenêtre pendant tout ce temps._

"Je lui fais pas confiance à lui. Il est trop proche de Ink." continua le plus violent. Un air méfiant se dessinait sur son visage "Trop proche!"

Horror eut un rire grinçant "c'est pas nouveau. Il est intéressé depuis un moment..."

Nightmare frappa du poing contre l'accoudoir, sèchement. Les deux autres se turent immédiatement.

Dream hésita "...Dis."

Son frère baissa le regard sur lui "hum?

\- Que vas-tu faire de Cross?" Son âme tremblait dans sa cage thoracique "tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal hein?

\- Hey ~ Tu es inquiet pour ton cher et tendre Dream? C'est mignon ~

\- ...Ce...Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois." Son visage devenant dorée au niveau des pommettes. "C'est..."

Le sourire de Nightmare s'élargit, devenant plus sadique que joueur "mais c'est que tu rougis ~" Un éclat de rire lui échappa "mon petit frère n'est peut-être plus si innocent? Je vais devoir avoir une...discussion avec Cross."

Son frère déglutit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Un portail s'ouvrit sur un paysage désolé. Error, Cross et Ink franchirent l'ouverture entre Underswap et ce monde. Le décor était sombre et déprimant, le château semblait réellement sorti d'un cauchemar. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur aux pierres noires. Surveillant les squelettes semblables à Papyrus qui déambulaient ici et là.

"L'entrée est toute proche. Il faut rester sur nos gardes!" signala Error, en surveillant le cheminement des "esclaves" crées par Nightmare. "La moindre erreur nous ferra repérer!

\- Tu es sur qu'on a eu raison de ne pas prendre Blue avec nous?" questionna Ink, faisant apparaître son pinceau.

Cross matérialisa son épée derrière lui. "Je me le demandais aussi. On n'est que trois du coup."

Le destructeur d'AU plongea les mains dans ses poches "on a pas besoin d'un gamin fans une mission de sauvetage. Il n'est pas doué dans les mêlées en plus." Il soupira "Et il est bruyant! Et il doit rester pour surveiller Killer. Avec son Papyrus."

L'artiste ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais abandonna, sachant son (amant) rival têtu comme une mule. "C'est peut-être plus prudent" admit-il. "On a pas besoin de Killer s'évade et vienne avertir Nightmare.

\- Exactement." déclara Error, vérifiant une nouvelle fois que la voie était bien libre.

Ink conclut, la main crispée sur son pinceau "Donc on aura Horror et Dust à combattre, en plus de Nightmare.

Cross tapota la cross de son épée de ses doigts. "Horror n'est pas le pire, il est même assez facile (pour moi). L'autre par contre..."

\- Tss. Il est peut-être puissant avec son niveau de violence élevé mais il a toujours une âme. Je peux le ligoter dans mes cordes et le contrôler sans problème.

\- S'il t'en laisse le temps."

Error ricana sombrement. "Ne me sous-estime pas anomalie.

\- Comment tu..

\- Ça suffit tout les deux!" Siffla Ink, leurs jetant un regard noir. Ils se turent immédiatement, les rouges colorées de honte.

Error se reprit en premier et indiqua le chemin enfin libre. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'entrée et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur du château. Error referma rapidement la porte derrière eux. "On a de la chance, y a moins de gardes depuis la capture de Dream. Le frangin ne veut pas qu'ils soient influencés par l'aura de son jumeau. Il doit se faire assez confiance pour le surveiller lui-même."

* * *

Nightmare rouvrit un œil "Ha."

Dream se figea, l'âme tremblante. Horror et Dust se redressèrent, prêt à agir.

"Je sens la présence de Cross..Il est dans le château.

\- Killer a réussi? J'y crois pas." Railla Dust, rabattant sa capuche sur son crâne.

Leur chef eut un gloussement doucereux: "Ho Killer n'est pas là. C'est ce qui est intéressant." il se leva de son trône "Faire confiance à Error était visiblement une ...erreur..'

* * *

 **A suivre**

* * *

A Suivre


	10. Chapter 10: Le Combat Final 1

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi. Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox, l'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus, DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku, Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas, Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale, Cross!Sans est à Jakei, Horror!Sans est à Sour-Apple-Studios, Error!Sans est à loverofpiggies, Ink!Sans est à Comyet, Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Confort, angst (et un peu "Famille"?)

 **Personnages** : Dream et Nightmare, Ink et Error, Dust et Horror, Killer et Cross

 **Parings** : Quelques sous-entendus

 **Rating:** Quelques sous-entendus "mature" [mention de violence, sexe, et cannibalisme (?)]

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10: Le Combat Final 1_**

* * *

Ink suivit Error, Cross fermant la marche, l'épée à la main. "C'est trop calme" murmura le monstre monochrome, sa capuche fournie rabattue sur sa tête. "Je n'aime pas ça, ça sent le piège"

Il lança un regard soupçonneux à Error, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur méfiante.

Le concerné l'ignora. Ink décida de ne pas prendre partie. "Evidemment qu'il nous attends. Killer était censé te ramener.

\- Je t'en prie, il savait qu **'il** allait échouer. Si il voulait vraiment me capturer, il aurait envoyé Dust et Horror avec lui. Killer tout seul? C'était courut d'avance que je ne me ferais pas battre.

Ink voulut lui dire de ne pas sous-estimer ce Sans, qui était terriblement dangereux mais préféra ne rien dire, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une longue discussion.

"Au fait Cross, sais-tu si Nightmare a d'autre sbires, à part ses trois là?

\- A part moi et éventuellement Error? Non. SwapFell n'est pas si horrible...il ne le soutient pas. Et généralement les Fell se méfient de tout nouveau venus.

\- Donc nous avons juste Dust et Horror en plus de Nightmare?" demanda Ink, préférant être certain "il n'en a pas engagé de nouveau récemment?"

Cette question s'adressait plus à son "partenaire" de l'anti-void.

"Non!" rassura le destructeur, mains dans les poches "Crois moi il a du mal a embobiné les gens. Core Frisk est généralement plus rapide pour trouver les cas désespérés." il eut un sourire mauvais "Et JE suis doué pour trouver les pire anomalies avant LUI."

Il fit un clin d'oeil au protecteur qui leva les siens au ciel. "oui oui"

Cross signala "Core Frisk et Ink m'ont trouvé avant toi tu sais"

 _Regard noir du destructeur._

 _Sourire moqueur du combattant noir et blanc._

Ink soupira devant cette attitude gamine. Et repensa aux paroles de Cross. _Des Sans maléfiques ne courraient pas les rues, heureusement._ Et Nightmare ne les trouvait pas tous immédiatement, et tant mieux pour eux.

 _Sinon ils auraient bien plus de problèmes -et lui de travail-._

"Il a tenté de recruté Geno mais Reaper a été plus rapide." signala Error, d'un ton moqueur. Il fit signe à ses comparses de s'arrêter, pour qu'il puisse vérifier que personne n'arrivait. "Donc il n'y aura que Dust et Horror. Normalement."

Ink haussa les épaules "De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas suivit...il n'est pas comme ça.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas son genre." confirma son adversaire de toujours, un sourire narquois sur le visage. "Je m'occupe de Dust, c'est le pire..."

Cross toussota "Tout dépend de combien de personnes Horror a tué ses derniers temps. Et donc de son LV.

\- Sois sérieux, tu es bien plus fort que lui!" signala le destructeur, s'arrêtant à un croisement "Alors je sais que Dream est dans une cellule sous la chambre de Nightmare mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il y soit maintenant. Killer avait été envoyé pour te capturer, donc Dream doit être dans la salle du trône, prêt à servir d'objet de chantage sur toi Cross."

Le squelette monochrome serra les dents "Bien entendu..."

 _Il était bien content de l'avoir laissé tomber..._

"Faudra faire gaffe s'il est devenu possessif envers son jumeau.

\- On lui demandera pas son avis." grommela Cross, serrant le poing de sa main libre.

Ink resserra sa prise sur son pinceau "Donc Error s'occupe de Dust, je m'occupe de Horror et Cross se charge de Nightmare ou...

\- Tu réalises qu'il est _immortel?_

\- ...Alors essaie de récupérer Dream et d'utiliser ton pouvoir pour aller dans un autre monde puisque tu peux ouvrir des portails." déclara Error "Je tenterais de le retenir!"

 _Tenterais était le mot juste._

* * *

Cross défonça la porte de la salle du "trône" d'un coup de pied. "NIGHTMARE!" rugit-il "Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait!"

Le concerné haussa son unique sourcil "et bien et bien...où sont tes bonnes manières? On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer?" Une de ses tentacules se saisit de Dream qui s'était relevé, les yeux plain d'espoir " **ttt** petit frère, tu restes là!"

Ink et Error surgirent à leur tour. "Nous sommes venus chercher Dream." lança le maître de l'anti-void; les mains dans les poches. "Et je suis prêt à me battre...

\- Tu nous trahis Error?" siffla Dust, son œil gauche s'illuminant. "Tu oses défier notre chef?

\- Non je n'ai jamais été vraiment d'un côté..." répliqua le destructeur en haussant sèchement les épaules. "C'est plus à mon avantage d'être avec eux pour le moment."

Le regard du maître des cauchemars se posa sur le gardien du multivers, puis sur Error "Franchement si c'était **tout** ce qu'il te fallait, j'aurais pu **te** le capturer! Et t'offrir des appartements bien confortables dans mon château.

\- Non merci, je le préfère d'accord." Il ignora le regard noir venant de sa droite. "Mais ce n'est pas le sujet! J'ai choisi mon camp pour cette fois. Tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à aller contre mes intérêts.

\- Laisses partir ton frère, ne compliques pas les choses!" Lança l'artiste, brandissant son pinceau, l'air courroucé. "Ce petit jeu a assez duré!

" Je ne repartirais pas sans lui!" Ajouta Cross, la lame de son arme brillant dans l'éclairage de la pièce "C'est uniquement pour lui que nous sommes venus!"

Nightmare eut un sourire mauvais "Et bien vous pouvez repartir, il ne va nul part." Il eut un rictus quand ils ne bougèrent pas "Sauf toi Cross. toi tu restes, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

\- Seulement deux?" railla le combattant "merci mais non merci, je ne vais pas bosser pour toi à nouveau. Pas la peine de demander à nouveau.

\- Tu préfère travailler pour mon frère?" Sourit l'être corrompu, tapotant la tête de son jumeau "Aww c'est mignon." Il lança un sourire narquois au concerné, faisant doré le visage du maître des rêves, qui tenta de cacher son embarras.

Cross cligna des yeux, regarda Dream puis sembla comprendre et du violet envahit son visage "NON CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS!

\- Et **qu'est-ce que** je devrais croire?" Répliqua l'autre d'un rictus narquois.

\- Si t'es frustré, c'est ton problème, ne nous mêles pas, ton frangin et moi, à tout ça!"

Error se frappa le visage de sa main. Ink songea _"il n'a pas dit ça hein_?". Dust se figea, ses yeux redevenant blancs. Horror ricana. Et Dream eut l'air perplexe, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

 _C'était probablement le cas._

Nightmare ne bougea pas.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis Cross bondit en arrière, évitant l'immense tentacule qui défonça le sol à l'endroit où il se trouvait juste avant. Comme si un signal avait été donné, Horror et Dust bondirent en avant. Le second fut presque aussitôt prit dans une toile bleue. Et le premier fut aspergé de peinture, tandis que l'artiste bondissait de côté pour éviter le coup de hachette.

Le gardien de la négativité se leva et lâcha Dream sur son trône "Toi ne bouges pas!"

Son jumeau n'osa rien dire, pétrifié par le spectacle. sans son bâton.

 _Il ne servait à rien...il n'avait aucun pouvoir utile dans une tellement situation, excepté sa lumière._

 _Il pouvait faire quelque chose..._

 _...Il pouvait, mais seulement si son frère s'éloignait assez de lui._

Nightmare se tourna vers Cross. "Tu es devenu bien insolent...je pense que tu veux une petite correction." Son sourire devint sadique, de nombreuses tentacules jaillirent de son dos.

Ink échangea un regard avec Error. Dream était libre, même si la distance entre son jumeau et lui était toujours faible. Il suffisait d'arriver à l'attraper et ouvrit un portail.

Mais il fallait passer le maître des lieux...

 _...Celui-ci était toujours trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche._

Horror brisa les liens fabriquées par la magie de Ink et se jeta sur l'artiste, qui l'évite d'un bond agile. Error resserra les liens sur Dust.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Blueberry te trouve. Un type tarée qui parle dans le vide? Je le pensais plus finaud!

\- Ben moi je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à Ink. Et je ne te fais pas chier avec ça."

Error soupira.

 _Cela allait être très ennuyeux._

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	11. Chapter 11: Le Combat Final 2

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et les différents UA ne sont pas à moi. Undertale a été créée par Toby Fox, l'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus, DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku, Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas, Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale, Cross!Sans est à Jakei, Horror!Sans est à Sour-Apple-Studios, Error!Sans est à loverofpiggies, Ink!Sans est à Comyet, Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfic.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Confort, angst (et un peu "Famille"?)

 **Personnages** : Dream et Nightmare, Ink et Error, Dust et Horror, Killer et Cross

 **Paring** : ErrorxInk

 **Rating:** Quelques sous-entendus "mature" [mention de violence, sexe, et cannibalisme (?)]

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10: Le Combat Final 2_**

* * *

Horror leva sa hachette et se jeta sur Ink qui bondit habilement, malgré son pinceau de grande taille dans les bras.

"Hey! Il va falloir faire mieux que ça ~" chantonna le gardien du multivers. "Tu vises comme un pied!"

L'autre squelette grogna et son œil gauche brilla d'une lueur bleue. Il leva une main, son regard rivé sur l'artiste qui eut un sourire railleur. "Tu vas vite arrêter de gigoter!

\- Magie bleue? Sérieusement? Tu as oublié que ça ne marchait pas sur moi?" gloussa-t-il, s'appuyant sur son 'arme' après s'être réceptionné au sol, habilement. "Mais c'est toujours bien de tenter sa chance!" Il fit un clin d'oeil encourageant.

Evidemment rien ne se passa. Même si il sentit une légère douleur dans la poitrine. Comme si on avait tiré sur quelque chose. Il cessa de s'en inquiéter pour éviter une nouvelle attaque, sans trop de difficultés.

"Mais c'est que tu n'es pas très rapide. Mangerais-tu assez? Tu me paraît avoir...

\- ...Je n'ai pas de peau à avoir sur mes os Ink!" grogna le Sans 'maléfique', en s'immobilisant, la colère brûlant dans ses yeux, se mêlant à la légère folie qui l'habitait déjà.

Le gardien éclata de rire. Puis redevint sérieux "Tu pourrais au moins ne pas mettre des vêtements tâchés de sang. C'est vraiment pitoyable tu sais?"

La lame rouillée le frôla mais il ne cessa pas de glousser, tout cela n'étant qu'un jeu. Il n'était pas du genre à s'affoler. Mais tandis qu'il riait, il sentit une étrange chaleur derrière ses côtes. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et bondit à nouveau après avoir à peine toucher le sol, évitant les os projetés par son ennemi.

Il jeta de la peinture rose sur Horror, et atterrit habilement, évitant une autre attaque d'un gracieux mouvement de hanches. "Raté ~" Il claqua des doigts et la peinture sur les vêtements de son adversaire devinrent des chaînes. Horror s'écroula lourdement au sol, face contre le tapis (bien abîmé).

Ink tourna alors la tête, pour regarder la distance entre Nightmare et Dream, et pour vérifier que Error n'était pas en danger ( _pour être certain que l'autre Sans maléfique ne l'attaque pas_ ).

* * *

Error leva une main et ses cordes se tendirent, faisant percuter le mur à Dust. "Oops suis-je maladroit." susurra-t-il, d'un ton de velours. Il rajusta son écharpe bleue, posé et sûr de lui.

 _Il avait effacé pire que ça._

 _Mais il avait promit de ne tuer personne._

La capuche tomba, dévoilant le visage du Sans au niveau élevé, son œil gauche brillant soudainement d'une lumière rougeâtre. Des os se matérialisèrent autour de lui. "Tu vas le regretter, stupide glitch.

\- HA! Je tremble de peur ~" Il avait les mains dans les poches "Tu as de la chance, j'ai promis de n'effacer personne.

\- Ha! Comme si tu tenais tes promesses!" répliqua son ennemi. "Je me tape de ce que tu as promis. Ou de ce que Ink t'a donné pour que tu sois de son côté.

\- ...Effectivement ça ne te regarde absolument pas."

Error lança ses fils bleus, qui attrapèrent les objets blancs au vol. "J'ai vu pire. Sérieux, même Blueberry ne se ferait pas toucher!"

Un éclat de rage illumina les yeux de son adversaire et deux blasters sortirent du néant derrière lui, une vive lumière s'échappa de leur gueule. Et trièrent sur le destructeur qui fit apparaître ses propres blasters et les fit tirer.

L'explosion pulvérisa les murs près d'eux. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva. Et les blasters tirèrent à nouveau.

Nightmare eut un sifflement agacé mais ne détourna pas les yeux de son adversaire. Ses tentacules frappèrent la lame de Cross qui résista et réussit à ne pas reculer.

Dust bondit en avant, une rangée d'os se précipitant vers Error qui les évita de justesse, un large sourire sur le visage "Quoi c'est tout?"

Son ennemi allait attaquer quand un jet de peinture le frappa au visage. Il poussa un cri de surprise, suivit d'un juron. Il s'immobilisa pour se frotter le visage. AZ peine se fut-il arrêter que Ink le frappa à nouveau de son pinceau, le mettant hors d'état de nuire, comme il avait fait pour Horror.

"Merci Inky, mais je n'avais PAS besoin d'aide!"

Le gardien haussa les épaules "Renvois-les chacun dans son univers, on sera tranquille comme ça. Ils ne reviendront pas à la charge!"

Error grogna mais obtempéra, ouvrant tout à tour les portails et jetant les deux Sans, l'un dans DustTale et l'autre dans Horrotale. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ink qui ne quittait pas des yeux Cross et Nightmare, comme estimant le temps qu'il lui fallait pour atteindre Dream.

"On ne peut rien faire contre Nightmare.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne peux pas l'attacher avec mes fils. Et tu ne le peux pas avec ta peinture non plus.

\- Il est immortel." Rappela Ink, sachant parfaitement que Error ne connaissait pas la faiblesse de leur ennemi (son frère).

Le destructeur grogna "Si tu veux sauver le faiblard. Profite que Cross se fait massacrer pour ça.

\- Je ne vais pas sacrifier Cross Error." Ink lança un regard sévère à son "amant", se demandant si il était jaloux du squelette monochrome. "Si on le laisse là, Nightmare va le faire souffrir."

Le regard du destructeur était éloquent "Et alors?

\- Si une seule personne reste prisonnière ou est blessée. Tu peux faire ceinture!"

 _Les mots magiques.._.

* * *

Cross évita une nouvelle attaque. "Sérieux Nightmare, tu dois te calmer. On pourrait discuter comme deux adultes responsables? Qu'en dis-tu?

\- Je ne parlemente pas avec les traîtres!" Siffla le gardien de la négativité. "Si tu crois que je vais pardonner si facilement!"

Son ancien serviteur roula de côté pour éviter la tentacule qui frappa le sol, brisant celui-ci et laissant un cratère. Le combat d'Error attira pendant quelques secondes l'attention du maître des lieux, qui eut un grognement agacé, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne "Je vais te faire souffrir pendant des mois et des mois pour compenser ta trahison." Son oeil brilla d'un éclat sadique "...tu ne passera pas une journée ni une nuit en paix."

Cross prit une inspiration, sachant qu'il allait jouer avec le feu, et sérieusement. "Écoutes vieux. Je te l'ai déjà dis mais...T'as des fantasmes. C'est normal, tout le monde en a. Même si ils sont sur moi ..."

Nightmare s'était immobilisé net. Son œil s'arrondit de surprise se plissa pourtant rapidement, son poing se resserra. Une menace silencieuse que son adversaire ignora, délibérément ou de façon inconsciente.

"Je suis flatté hein et je ne juges pas." reprit le guerrier à la capuche fournie, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres "Je veux dire...à ton âge...tu es très seul et tout."

Les dents de l'être corrompu grincèrent. L'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdit. Dream se recroquevilla sur le trône. La négativité l'atteignant, même s'il n'avait pas entendu les mots de Cross.

Celui-ci continua "Juste, c'est pas mon truc les tentacules." Un léger rire le secoua "Et je ne veux pas être dessous."'

Un grand nombres des sus-nommées apparurent. La grimace de Nightmare s'emplit de "folie". Je te préviens...Si tu dis un mots de plus...

\- Désolé hein, c'est pas contre toi hein." Il finit par un rictus plus amusé "Au moins là ton frère n'est plus dedans!"

Un sifflement, ressemblant au crachat d'un TRES gros matou en colère, retentit et une dizaine de tentacules se jetèrent sur Cross.

"JE VAIS TE TUER"

Error soupira "Quel idiot, il pouvait pas s'en empêcher!" Il observa chaque mouvement de leur adversaire, se demandant comment intervenir.

Ink haussa les épaules "Que veux-tu, c'est un Sans.". Il réfléchit à une stratégie.

Un des membres sombre transperça l'épaule droite de Cross qui retint un cri de douleur. Il ne put éviter l"attaque suivante et se retrouva ligoté au dessus du sol.

"Alors pas de remarques ironiques maintenant?"

Le guerrier haussa les épaules "Ça dépens, ça pourrait t'énerver encore plus!"

L'étreinte se resserra, faisant légèrement craquer les os.

Dream descendit enfin du trône, osant défier l'ordre de son geôlier "NIGHTMARE ARRÊTE!" Il se jeta sur le bras gauche de son frère "Relâche le!"

L'être des cauchemar baissa les yeux sur son jumeau "Si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, lâche moi tout de suite!"

Le maître des rêves secoua la tête, refusant de lâcher prise. "NON! Ne lui fais pas de mal!"

Nightmare leva sa main libre, prêt à frapper son frère mais un jet de peinture le frappa soudain au visage, il poussa un cri de surprise. Et porta cette main levée à son oeil, pour essuyer le liquide collant.

Des fils bleus fendirent l'air et tranchèrent la tentacule qui retenait Cross, le faisant tomber lourdement au sol.

Le cri de leur adversaire les figea, un flot de négativité les frappant.

Ink serrant les dents empoigna Dream, l'arrachant à son jumeau, tandis que Error relevait Cross en le tenant par le col. Ils franchirent un portail en vitesse, celui-ci se fermant d'un coup avant qu'une attaque d'une violence incroyable ne frappe le sol là où ils étaient quelques secondes avant.

* * *

Ils atterrirent dans le monde de Outertale.

"On y est arrivé." déclara le gardien du multivers, faisant remettant son pinceau à sa place habituelle. "On a réussit."

Error relâcha le squelette monochrome qui s'effondra par terre. "C'était plus facile que je ne le pensais. Il s'est ramollis ton frangin."

Dream ne répondit pas, serrant les poings. Il se sentait étrange maintenant qu'il était à nouveau séparé de Nightmare. "...Je crois qu'il ne..." Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Resserrant sa cape autour de lui pour se rassurer.

"Au fait." Dit Ink "J'ai retrouvé ton spectre magique, il était resté là où tu as été capturé. Je l'ai laissé chez Blueberry".

Son ami hocha la tête. "Je vais aller un peu dans notre monde. Pour me reposer.

\- Tu veux que je t'apporte ton arme?

\- Non j'irais la chercher demain. J'ai besoin de dormir un peu pour le moment."

L'artiste eut un sourire doux et se tourna vers Cross "Et toi?

\- Je vais rester un peu là. Regarder les étoiles et tout." Il tourna le regard vers Dream "A moins que tu ne veuille parler à quelqu'un?

\- ...ça ira, merci Cross."

Ink reprit son pinceau, faisant apparaître la porte menant au monde des trois Sans. Un monde où Dream, Blue et lui s'étaient souvent réfugiés, créant leur petit monde secret. Le maître des rêves s'engouffra dans le portail après un faible "merci" et un sourire.

Error mit les mains dans les poches "Génial, il semble déprimé.

\- Il a envie d'être seul Error, tu ne peux pas le blâmer. Il a besoin de calme. J'irais le voir demain ou après-demain."

Il matérialisa un portail et allait bondit dedans quand Error se jeta sur lui et ils basculèrent dans l'ouverture.

Cross s'assit au sol. "Ben okay, laissez moi là. Je peux retourner dans les mondes que j'ai déjà visité de toute façon."

 _E!n espérant ne pas croiser Nightmare avant quelque temps, je l'ai bien énervé cette fois._

* * *

 **A suivre dans les deux épilogues**

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	12. Special: Error et Ink

**Disclaimer:** Undertale et le multivers ne sont pas à moi

 **1)** Undertale a été créée par **Toby Fox**

 **2)** Ink est à Comyet

 **3)** Error est à loveforpiggies

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Error et Ink

 **Paring:** Errorxink

 **Rating** : Pas pour tous, le rating est un peu plus élevé là.

 **Note:** Séquelle sur ces deux-là

* * *

Le portail s'ouvrit et ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Error se redressa sur les hanches de son amant Un sourire vicieux ourla son visage, ses dents colorées faisant un contraste avec ses os sombre.

"Ho tu n'allais pas fuir dans ta doddle sphère alors?"

Il regarda autour de lui, avec curiosité. C'était visiblement une AU dont la voie pacifique, et elle était bien avancée car la maison des ruines - _où ils étaient-_ étaient totalement vide de vie, et dénuée d'effets personnels. De la poussière ici et là et des traces prouvant la présence passée de meubles prouvait que, quiconque avait été là, il était partit.

 _Pas morts. Mais surement à la surface._

 _Car Error ne percevait aucune âme dans le secteur._

 _Le silence était total._

Ils n'allaient pas être dérangés donc. Ce n'était pas l'environnement qu'il aurait choisi mais il pouvait s'en contenter le temps de soumette l'artiste. Satisfait il se pencha sur son amant et lui susurra, tout contre la nuque. "Je suis déçu, je pensais que je pourrais enfin visiter ton petit jardin secret."

Il ne l'avait entre-aperçut qu'à travers des portails que Ink lui fermait toujours au nez, surement dans l'nique but de le frustrer ou de le narguer.

"Ho. J'espérais pouvoir le voir en vrai pour changer, plutôt qu'à travers une fenêtre entre univers.

\- Je savais que tu allais faire ça, que tu allais me suivre, donc non! Ne compte pas là-dessus. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour t'emmener dans le cœur du multivers"

Il rougit légèrement, ses doigts grattant le sol. _Ne panique pas_ , s'ordonna-t-il, frissonnant _. Il n'attend que ça_...

"Je n'allais pas prendre ce risque sachant cela!

\- Pourquoi as-tu tenté de fuir si tu le savais?" railla Error dans un sourire filou. "Tu n'es pas logique trésor ~"

Le gardien serra les dents et refusa de répondre "...

\- Halàlà Inky Inky, tu es un mauvais perdant." roucoula le destructeur, sans bouger. Il retira l'écharpe, lentement, prenant son temps. Il admira la trace de sa morsure, une bouffée de fierté l'envahissant.

Il se pencha et lécha la marque.

"Haaaa!"

Le gémissement qui lui parvint fut un son adorable, selon lui. Il maintint les poignets de l'artiste, continuant à s'occuper de cette marque. "A moi..." ronronna-t-il "Tout à moi

\- S...haaaa...Stop...haaaa" Ink haletait, brûlant de plaisir sous ces petites caresses. Son visage était couvert de diverses couleurs. Ses yeux se troublèrent. "HAAAA"

Error venait de mordre à nouveau et savoura ce cri. Puis relâcha sa prise "Quelle belle musique sont tes cris Inky.

\- Ne...m'appelle pas comme ça."

Il fut retourné sur le dos, ses poignets toujours maintenus dans les mains de son "amant", au dessus de sa tête. Il reprit lentement son calme et son souffle "Sale pervers!

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre. Bien au contraire"

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il l'embrassa, forçant ses multiples langues dans sa bouche, l'explorant tendrement. Son corps se pressa contre celui de Ink. "Hum.."

Le gardien gémit, c'était chaud, c'était doux...c'était trop..Il ne pouvait pas résister, il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Comme...

Comme la dernière fois.

* * *

 _Error gloussa "Aww...Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. N'ai pas peur. Ce serait gâcher ce moment que de te voir souffrir." Il lui caressa la joue, posant son front contre le sien "Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom, je veux te voir se plier à ma volonté avec beaucoup de plaisir!"_

 _Son visage se colora encore plus "N'y compte pas!" siffla-t-il, mal à l'aise devant cette proximité. "Tu...humpf"_

 _Un baiser lui coupa la parole. La sensation des multiples langues dans sa bouche le fit se tendre. Il était solidement maintenu, incapable de se dégager, ou de lutter. Une étrange chaleur l"envahit et il se détendit petit à petit dans les bras de l'autre monstre._

 _Une question lui traversa l'esprit **"pourquoi est-il si doux?"**_

 _Error se détacha de lui "là...détends toi" Un sourire plus sincère se dessina sur son visage "Nous avons tout notre temps ~ Une étape à la fois. "_

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il si tendre? Pourquoi était-il si doux? Il se détache du destructeur "Haaaa" Il déglutit et eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il fut embrassé une nouvelle fois, intensément, passionnément.

"Hum"

Ce son provoqua un frisson dans son ventre, comme un tressautement. Timidement il répondit au baiser, pensant que si Error avait ce qu'il voulait...

 _Et il l'avait bien aidé, autant lui faire plaisir non?_

Error le relâcha, savourant cette capitulation. Ses doigts caressèrent la joue marqué de la tâche "d'encre" et il souffla, satisfait de sa victoire "Hum...Et bien tu te montres **enfin** raisonnable?

\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu me lâche!" Siffla l'artiste, gêné de l'attitude sans-gêne de son partenaire qui semblait réellement jouir de sa position. "Et pour que je puisse retourner chez moi!"

L'autre éclata de rire sans se retirer des hanches de son amant, il commença à ouvrir le vêtement de son "captif", revenant à ce qui l'avait étonné quelque heures plus tôt "Au fait quelle est cette lumière dans ta cage thoracique? Je vais regarder ça..."

Il termina de dégager ce dont il parlait, exposant le sujet de sa perplexité. C'état une petit sphère de lumière. Elle était légèrement creusée sur les côtés, ceux-ci semblant être légèrement en diagonale. Et la couleur ternissait également, perdant sa couleur dorée, étant un peu plus pâle que la dernière fois où il l'avait aperçut.

Il murmura, doucement "Je n'ai jamais vu ça...en même temps toi et moi sommes de sacrée _anomalies_ qui appartiennent juste à l'anti-voïd donc..." Il fit une pause, ses doigts caressant les côtes de la cage thoracique "C'est moins rond que tout à l'heure non?" Un temps de réflexion le fit se corriger "même si c'était déjà plus ovale que rond en fait. J'ai l'impression que ça évolue?!"

Ink détourna la tête, les yeux étrangement troublés " ...Je...je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu n'as pas d'âme donc, ce n'est pas pas...ça non? Ça n'a pas la forme d'un cœur inversé. Enfin ça a quand même une forme étrange qui semble changer mais...

\- Tsss!" Ink serra les dents "Je n'en sais rien d'accord? Ça a commencé à apparaître quelques heures après _**cette**_ nuit..."

 _Il se souvenait de l'incompréhension._

 _De l'angoisse._

 _De la peur en voyant que ça ne disparaissant pas, que ça évoluait._

Ink ferma les yeux, tâchant d'oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti la journée ayant suivi cette nuit. Tâchant d'oublier la peur qui avait habité son cœur.

* * *

 _Le portail s'ouvrit, et il le referma rapidement derrière lui, s'écroulant sur le petit îlot de la doddle sphère où il se reposait. Un petit nid de couvertures et de coussins où il faisait la sieste quand il n'avait rien à faire._

 _Il grimaça. son bassin lui faisait mal. Ses hanches étaient douloureuses._

 _5 fois._ _C'était tout ce qui traversait son esprit. Error l'avait "forcé" à le faire 5 fois._

 _Pouvait-il seulement prétendre avoir refuser cela? Il l'avait voulu, désiré...Il s'en souvenait maintenant, ses défenses s'étaient écroulées très rapidement._

 _Comment Error avait-il fait? Comment avait-il pu le noyer dans le plaisir si rapidement? Mais il ne l'admettrait pas. Il ne laisserait pas son rival (amant?) gagner la partie à ce niveau-là!_

 _Il se recroquevilla sur son "lit", se terrant sous une couverture._

 _Il se sentait engourdit, perclus de courbatures. "Fichu Error! Il n'y a pas été de main morte!"_

 _La voix de son...amant, rival, ennemi? Il ne savait pas comment le désigner...résonna dans son esprit, enjôleuse et caressante, ronronnante._

 _ **"Admet que tu as adoré Inky."**_

 _ **"Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir, tu criais autre chose…comme mon nom ou pour m'en demander plus ~**_

 _ **"Je t'ai détaché très vite quand tu t'es mis à gémir mon prénom, comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde pour toi, et à te tordre sous moi!"**_

 _Il n'avait pas volé la gifle qu'il avait reçu._

 _Ink rouvrit soudain les yeux. Un étrange sentiment l'angoissait, une étrange sensation se faisait ressentir dans sa poitrine, au niveau de ses côtes. Il s'assit, retenant sa grimace de douleur, avant de trouver une position plus confortable. Et retira son écharpe, et les vêtements couvrant le haut de son corps._

 _Il baissa les yeux sur ses côtes. Sur la lueur douce qui illuminait sa cage thoracique._

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était? Pourquoi avait-il ça?_

 _Quelle était cette sphère de lumière dorée?_

* * *

"C'est toi qui m'a fait quelque chose Error!" s'écria l'artiste, ses joues se colorant un peu plus. "C'est apparût après ce que tu m'as fait! Ce n'est pas un hasard."

Le destructeur ricana. "Haha...cela n'a pas l'ait d'être si mauvais ~"

Ink serra les poings "Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai derrière les côtes okay?" Il reprit, incapable de soutenir le regard d'Error "Je n'ai jamais vu ça dans aucun univers."

 _Dream aurait peut-être su, mais avec tout ses événements..._

 _Il n'avait pas pu lui demander._

 _Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion._

 _Et maintenant le gardien de la positivité avait besoin de repos._

 _Il ne pouvait pas déjà le déranger!_

"C'est de ta faute!" gronda-t-il, embarrassé, incapable de comprendre quel était cette chose. "C'est toi qui m'a fait quelque chose!" Se souvenant soudainement de sa colère, il voulut le dégager de ses hanches...

...sans succès.

Le destructeur pesa le pour et le contre "Après notre nuit, tu dis?" Il avait tenté d'imposer un lien d'âme à Ink, même si celui-ci n'en avait pas, espérant réussir tout de même à le lier à lui, à le faire sien. Il avait respecté toutes les étapes, même sachant que ça avait 99.99% de "chances" d'échouer, vu l'absence d'âme de son amant, et la sienne qui était corrompue.

Et pourtant, quelques heures après leur séparation, "cela" apparaissait? _Cela avait-il un rapport?_

 _Étrange..._

"Je peux toucher?" demanda-t-il plus doucement, ses doigts caressant la joue blanche de son amant.

Ink serra les poings "Même si je dis non, tu le feras hein?" Mais son ton de voix était plus calme, plus résignée.

Error gloussa "Probablement..."

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche..."

Des liens surgirent de sa main gauche, immobilisant les poignets du gardien. "Alors ne bouges pas Inky ~ Je ne veux pas te faire mal."

De sa main libre, il suivit du doigt la courbe d'une côte avant de passer entre elle et sa voisine, frôlant la petite lueur qui tressauta à son contact.

Un gémissement échappa au protecteur qui détourna la tête, ses jambes tremblant légèrement. "Arrête..c'est bizarre"

"Ho amusant, tu réagis comme quelqu'un à qui on touche l'âme et pourtant ça n'en est pas une. Je le garantie!

\- C'est ce qu'on ressent quand quelqu'un touche notre âme?"

Error se tût. Le regardant pensivement "ha c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas ça. Oui c'est ce qu'on ressent."

Ink le regarda, une moue sur le visage. "Arrête de me toucher comme ça sale pervers. Je te mets les doigts entre les côtes moi? Je tripote ton âme peut-être?

\- Ho mais tu peux...je pense que j'adorerais ~"

Le visage de l'artiste devint arc-en-ciel. La simple idée de toucher une âme le faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds. Toucher ce qu'il n'avait plus (ou n'avait jamais eu? il ne savait pas) Ce qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir possédé.

 _C'était beaucoup trop douloureux...Amertume et sentiment d'absence._

Sans compter qu'il savait, maintenant, parfaitement comment l'autre allait réagir si il le touchait à cet endroit.

 _Si il touchait ce petit cœur retourné._

 _Le simple fait d'imaginer cette réaction..._

 _Le gémissement de plaisir...la sensation de ce petit coeur contre ses doigts..._

"Non merci" grogna-t-il en détournant la tête.

Error ricana. "Awww mon Inky est tout timide?"

Le gardien ne lui donna même pas le plaisir de répondre, se contentant d'un regard boudeur.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, pour être certain que personne n'allait les déranger. Mais non, comme l'indiquait la poussière autour d'eux, les lieux étaient abandonnés depuis un moment. Quelle que soit la raison!

"Que dirais-tu d'aller dans un endroit plus confortable? Il ne fait pas chaud aussi non?

\- Si tu n'es pas content avec le décor, laisses moi partir.

\- Tu essais vraiment d'échapper à ta parole Inky? Tu es un vilain garçon ~"

Des couleurs se rependirent sur les joues du gardien, tel un arc-en-ciel. "Cela a peut-être à avoir avec le fait que tu ne m'a pas demandé mon avis la dernière fois? Comment je peux être certain que tu tiendras TA parole cette fois?

\- J'avoue. Mais tu n'as pas détesté non plus."

Ink siffla "Commences par me détacher! Je refuse de faire quoique ce soit avec mes poignets liés!

\- Très bien très bien chéri ~ Mais on va aller dans un endroit plus agréable... y a trop de poussière ici!"


End file.
